Me perteneces ahora(SasuSaku)
by hanami azul celeste
Summary: Su corazón latía frenético con cada letra, con cada frase, que se formaba agitándola más y más. Le resultó imposible parar de leer, le resulto imposible no mojarse y aceptar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen al creador de Naruto Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa auditoría.**_

 _ **"A petición popular, continuaré el fic"  
**_

 _ **Romace**_

 _ **Drama**_

 _ **Lemon**_

* * *

 **Autora: hanami_azul_celeste**

 **Capítulo 1**

Quiero que me leas con atención, que dejes todo lo que estés haciendo y que te centres solo en mí. Durante unos minutos serás solo mía, me pertenecerá cada aliento, cada anhelo y cada rincón de ti, así que cierras las piernas y mantén erguida tu espalda e imagíname allí, frente a ti, como el único dueño de tu ser.

No voy a darte la opción de elegir, te lo ordeno. En el instante en que comenzaste a leer esta carta, aceptaste mis condiciones. Ahora, hay algo que debo comentar. Estoy cansado de buscar y encontrar solo mujeres débiles que se rinden ante mí, mujeres que con solo mirarme y ver mi atractivo físico se me tiren a mis pies como si sus almas no valiesen nada. No se dan cuenta de que cuando aceptan pasar una noche conmigo les robo algo, pero que estoy seguro de que, aunque se los dijera ellas aceptarían sin dudar. Se que quieres saber que es, más no lo diré, es lo único que puedo hacer por esas almas perdidas llevadas por el hedonismo. Guardar el gran secreto de aquello que les quitó. Ahora bien y piénsalo unos segundos con verdadera intención, porque voy a revelar solo una cosa. Una vez que ellas pasan una noche conmigo, días después encuentran a su verdadero amor. ¿Estarías dispuesta a aceptar? ¿A pesar de todo aquello que he mencionado? ¿Incluso sin saber quién soy? Tan solo responde en tu mente. Como he dicho soy tu dueño y todo pensamiento tuyo, será mío. Y si, puedo estar cansado de la facilidad de las mujeres, pero son mi único alimento y debo continuar.

Sakura no solo estaba sorprendida por el contenido y él lenguaje tan directo de la carta. También se encontraba alterada por la intensa necesidad que había despertado en ella por aceptar. Se levanto de la mesa de la cafetería doblo de nuevo la carta y la dejó allí tal y como la había encontrado. Rozó el sobre dónde la metió con la yema de los dedos, tenía un símbolo impreso que se podía palpar con los dedos. Y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Si tan solo fuera verdad—artículo en voz baja abriendo la puerta de la salida—Aceptaría sin dudar—respondió en su mente.

En su más oscuro interior deseaba una noche de deshago en la que perdía todo pudor y se entregaba sin reparos a un hombre que la hiciera sentir tan ardiente, que la llevara a no abandonar su alcoba nunca.

* * *

 **Buenas noches/tardes. Es un placer que me lean.**

Bienvenida/os, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

 **¿Opiniones/comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Tu entrega**

Estaba nerviosa y el ruido de sus zapatos golpeando el suelo de forma continuada la delataba. Había vuelo a la cafetería, solía ir cada día, antes de volver al trabajo. Al acercarse a la barra uno de los camareros la había sorprendió con la noticia, de que un hombre esa misma mañana, había pagado por su café y que además le había dejado una carta. Cuando la sujeto en sus manos, enseguida pudo notar el logotipo del abanico. Era el mismo que había visto en la carta anterior, solo que esta vez, parecía ser dirigida exclusivamente para ella. Miro su reloj, solo le quedaban 15 minutos para que volviera a entrar y ella había desperdiciado diez en observar la carta sobre la mesa.

-Es imposible-susurro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tic tac, tic, tac, tic tac_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo pasaba, el sonido de las manecillas girando se volvía más audible casi insoportable.

 _Ábrela_ se ordenó a sí misma y la sujeto en sus manos. _No lo hagas_ se retractó y volvió a dejarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tic tac, tic, tac, tic tac_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Habían pasado otros cinco minutos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Si realmente había leído su mente, entonces, el pacto estaba hecho. Había renunciado a algo de ella, a cambio del amor de su vida. ¿Que importaba ya leerla?

La volvió a coger, acaricio con la yema de los dedos el terciopelo del símbolo y esta vez la abrió. Lentamente saco el papel y pudo ver aquella hermosa caligrafía.

"Hola Sakura"

Su cuerpo entero tembló, pero le fue imposible parar, era como si esas simples y directas palabras tuvieran la magia suficiente como para atraparla por completo.

"Como bien sabrás me has aceptado como tu dueño. Siempre es un placer conocer a una mujer tan exótica. Me pregunto tantas cosas, ¿cómo será tener tu bello y lacio pelo, rosando mi piel? ¿cómo será escuchar tus gemidos? ¿serán altos o bajos? ¿Cuál será tu expresión al correrte? Tú olor, ¿me agradara hasta tal punto de no querer dejarte ir? Hay tanto por descubrir. Lo sabremos pronto"

Apurada de que no anunciara su encuentro, miro en el interior del sobre y encontró una pequeña tarjeta.

"Nos veremos mañana a las 16:00 punto y recuerda. Mantén tus piernas cerradas, la espalda erguida y no te corras sin que te lo ordene."

Guardo la carta en su bolso y lo aferro a ella como si de un tesoro se tratara. Mañana sin duda volvería y seria puntual.

.

.

 _Por una vez en su vida, dejaría de ser Sakura la correcta y sedería ante los placeres._

* * *

 **Buenas** aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación. Espero que sigan leyendo, mañana mismo subiré el ultimo capitulo.

 **¿Comentarios/opiniones?**

 **Sayo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _15:55_ de un sábado, y ya llevaba tres tilas tratando de tranquilizarse. Miraba continuamente a todos lados y cada vez que alguien cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de la entrada sus ojos escudriñaban hasta al más mínimo detalle, en busca de alguna señal de que fuera su cita.

No una cita cualquiera, sino su futuro amante, el hombre que le había provocado la mayor excitación de toda su vida, con una simple, pero autoritaria carta.

Aun recordaba cada palabra, si se sentía tan atraída por un simple papel, ¿cómo se sentiría con él?

¿Y si al final resultaba ser una broma de mal gusto por parte del camarero? Le miro fijamente, era un hombre de unos 50 años, su cabello ya bastante caído y su barriga cervecera escondida tras el delantal, le hacían una figura entrañable. Simplemente le era imposible desconfiar de aquel señor.

Suspiro y miro el reloj, eran las 16:00 en punto.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose dando tíntenos a la campana, llamo su atención de nuevo, como lo llevaba haciendo desde que había llegado. Solo que esta vez, la sensación e incluso el aire cambio por completo.

—Es el—susurro.

Su cuerpo se encendió al instante, su temperatura corporal subió a tal grado que creyó incluso tener fiebre. Pero no solo eso, su intimidad se mojó y a pesar de mantener aquella postura recta y erguida junto aun mas sus piernas, tratando de contener el más placentero orgasmo que la estaba pidiendo a gritos explotar y recorrer todo su ser.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en ella y esa sutil sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, le hizo perder el aliento. Cuanto más lo veía caminar, más bocanadas de aire cogía. Apretó sus puños sobre la mesa, conteniéndose, él se lo había prohibido, no podía correrse.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía de desobedecer sería algo inaceptable.

—Hola Sakura—la saludo sentándose frente a ella.

 _Quiero correrme_ , fue lo único que pudo articular en su mente.

Le vio sonreír de lado, tan seductor, tan matador para su agitado cuerpo.

—Recuerda, solo te lo permitiré esta vez—le advirtió—Cuenta hasta tres y hazlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **Le faltaba el aire.**

 **2**

 **Le deseaba a él.**

 **3**

 **Y sucedió, sus duros pezones, su intimidad empapada, sintieron la liberación del orgasmo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Agitada y con la dulce sensación del placer y el éxtasis casi mareándola, lucho para normalizar su respiración, no quería llamar la atención de todas las personas allí presentes.

— ¿Lista para hablar? —la interrogo.

A pesar de la reciente liberación, su cuerpo aun hervía, la sensación de querer mas no desaparecía.

— ¿Quién eres? —formulo con voz temblorosa.

—Esa pregunta conllevara su castigo, pero ese es otro tema que retomaremos más tarde—le explico— Por lo que he podido presenciar nunca te han privado del placer. Nunca te han llevado al borde de la desesperación, esa en la que harías cualquier cosa, incluso obedecer cualquier orden para alcanzar el clímax.

La boca se le hizo agua y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Levántate, no hay tiempo que perder—le ordeno-Tengo mucho que enseñarte esta noche.

 _Y le siguió, lo seguiría incluso si él no se lo pidiera._

* * *

 **Buenas, tengo una buena y una mala noticia.**

 **-La buena:** Que al final el fic, tendrá cuatro capítulos.

 **-La mala:** El final es retrasado para mañana.

Al parecer los astros se han alineado en mi contra y me han impedido subir este capítulo durante todo el día. Primero mi ordenador se reinició solo y se restauró y luego fanfiction no me ha dejado subir ni un solo documento para actualizar.

Si logran ver esto es porque logre ingeniármelas cambiando un archivo ya subido y utilizarlo como plantilla para el nuevo.

Y ahora sí, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y valoren mi esfuerzo.

 **¿Comentarios/opiniones?**

 **¡Sayo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 ** _1, 2, 3_** retrocedió hasta caer sentada en la cama.

Su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo envuelto en aquel simple atuendo negro. Eran el deseo, el pecado personificado ante ella.

—Solo lo preguntare una vez—le advirtió— ¿Tengo tu consentimiento para tocarte?

El aire que había estado conteniendo, salió de pronto por su boca.

 _Si, tocarla_ , pensó mientras le recorrían las ansias de ser complacida por él.

—Si—contesto sin duda alguna.

Sus ojos negros resplandecieron por un instante en una ráfaga carmesí. Un cosquilleo empezó a crecer por la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar a la punta de los pies.

—Que así sea—respondió mientras acercaba una mano y la poso en su mejilla.

Cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la cálida sensación y cuando los abrió ambos estaban desnudos.

— ¿Cómo? —susurro, pero al instante sintió un ramalazo que la empujo de espaldas y se entremezclo con la sensación de excitación.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar Sakura.

Su intimidad ardía, su cuerpo se hallaba inmóvil.

—Soy tu dueño—añadió con voz ronca y profunda—Vuelve a olvidarlo y juro que te hare suplicarme hasta que quede satisfecho—Puedes moverte.

La espera acabo, sus labios se sellaron con lo suyos. Sus prodigiosas manos hicieron su tarea, una se encargo de estimular y apretar sus pezones, la otra viajo hasta su intimidad metiendo, uno, dos y tres dedos a un ritmo lento, tortuoso. Cada vez estaba más y más mojada, dispuesta para alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo. Sus caderas se alzaban tratando de aumentar el ritmo y cuando creyó que alcanzaría tan anhelado placer, sus dedos salieron de su interior, sus labios se separaron de los suyos, quedando a centímetros. Todo se había detenido.

— ¿No creerías que sería tan fácil de nuevo?, ¿verdad? —le pregunto con supremacía.

Un chasquido de dedos y ya no estaban desnudos. Otro más y estaba sentada de nuevo en la cama. Todo volvía a ser igual, a excepción de su excitación que seguía en aumento.

— ¿Sorprendida? —le pregunto—Tengo el control de tu cuerpo Sakura, yo decido el cuándo y el cómo recibes el placer.

—Es imposible—articulo y volvió a caer de espaldas, solo que esta vez se retorció sobre la cama.

Las oleadas apretaban su cuerpo, lo exprimían.

—Por favor —pidió y vino una tras otras.

Flexiono las piernas y las dejo abiertas, sujeto su camiseta de botones y tiro de ella hasta soltar cada uno. Gimió, llena de desespero, jamás había experimentado tal grado de placer y dolor.

— ¿Sientes eso? Cada vez que abres esa boquita tuya, multiplico tu necesidad. Puedo llevarte al punto de perder la cordura. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

No respondió. Y le vio sonreír.

 ** _1_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _3_**

Le escucho chasquear los dedos y arqueo la espalda cuando sintió la punta de su miembro entrar, luego lo empujo por completo.

 ** _1_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _3_**

Continuaron las estocadas unas tras otras. Su cuerpo vibraba, sus pechos rebotaban con el vaivén de los movimientos. Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, más audibles, sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo explotaría al igual que sus cuerdas vocales.

Y se corrió, perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo hizo, las posiciones en las que entro en ella. La cantidad de suplicas que salieron de sus labios cada vez que detenía o cambiaba el ritmo.

 _Solo supo que hubo un momento de tal satisfacción que su cuerpo perdió el sentido._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Estaba agotada, sentía mas que nunca el peso de su cuerpo. Miro la habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba sentada en un sofá arropada con una manta. Alarmada se tocó, revisándose si se encontraba bien. Se levanto apurada y corrió hacia la salida. Camino por el pasillo, tenia la mente nublada. Distraída y tratando de recordar el cómo había llegado hasta allí, tropezó y cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto de la caída. Pero nunca llego, solo sintió la calidez de unos brazos.

Alzo la mirada y se quedó encandilada.

—Lo siento—susurro y se soltó al instante, había sentido una especie de corrientazo.

Sus miradas se quedaron fijas.

— ¿Le conozco de algo? —le pregunto por impulso.

— ¿Su nombre es? —cuestiono él.

—Sakura—se presentó—Sakura Haruno.

—Sasuke Uchiha— contesto.

—Sasuke Uchiha —repitió y al instante su cuerpo tembló.

 _Tenía la extraña sensación de haber escuchado su voz antes._

 ** _...FIN..._**

* * *

 **Buenas noches** , espero que hayan disfrutado mucho. El final da lugar a muchas interpretaciones. Pero es un final.

— ¿Quién era la persona que paso la noche con Sakura? ¿Sasuke o alguien más?

— ¿Sasuke era ese amor de su vida que iba a conocer? ¿O tal vez Sasuke se quedo insatisfecho y decidió seguir teniéndola para él y por ello la espero a que despertara?

 **¡Sayo!**

 **PD:** Coméntenme si les gustaría que hiciera un fic con esta trama en el futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Sakura Pov**

—La empresa ha sido declarada en banca rota, lo sentimos señorita Haruno, pero tendremos que prescindir de usted. No es la única afectada, esperamos su compresión.

 _Tiene que ser una broma, un mal sueño, solo eso._

Abrió la llave de la ducha y el agua impregno su pelo y su cuerpo al completo.

Miro las blancas baldosas fijamente y tembló acostumbrándose al cambio de temperatura. Le gustaba el agua caliente, casi hirviendo, pero por alguna razón no lo disfruto como de costumbre. Se aparto, era casi como si el tacto del agua le hubiese disgustando a su cuerpo. Extrañada intento enjabonarse. Y la cosa empeoro, cuando puso jabón en sus manos e intento extenderlo, el rechazo le golpeo tan fuerte que termino cayendo de espaldas, traumatizada por la experiencia. Adolorida y desesperada por quitarse la sensación se arrastro como pudo y logro abrir el agua. No le importo la temperatura, solo deseaba que desapareciera aquella horrible sensación.

 _Es solo un mal sueño_ , repitió mentalmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Otro día más, otra víctima o voluntaria más que había pasado por sus manos. Y pesar de los milenios ya cumplidos, de las mujeres que había obtenido en todo ese tiempo, continuaba creyendo que algo interesante, que lo sacara de su aburrida rutina, podría ocurrir.

Al principio cuando su poder despertó, sobre los 10 años, les pedía cosas simples propias de su edad, después de todo solo era un crio y no siempre había sido inmortal. Pero cuando paso la pubertad y llego a la edad adulta, su mente se expandió y conoció los placeres de la carne. Parecía nunca saciarse, parecía que nadie lograría detener aquel ser sediento de placer.

— ¿Tanto interés género en ti? —le pregunto un rubio interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—Conoces las normas, solo una vez—le recordó.

No le miro, al contrario, siguió bebiendo su café con tranquilidad mientras mantenía fija su mirada en su objetivo, aquel edificio color crema del al frente.

—Yo cree esas normas—replico.

Dejo su taza sobre el plato, chasqueo sus dedos e hizo que su cuerpo apareciera frente a una puerta de madera oscura.

Podía sentirlo, algo había salido mal. Cuando escucho el sonido de algo caer al suelo seguido de un quejido se transporto tras la puerta del baño. La sensación de rareza continuo y los audibles quejidos aumentaron aún más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Una, dos, tres, no importaban las veces que intentara levantarse del frio plato de la ducha, le era imposible. Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y las quejas y los insultos salían de su boca sin control. Si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta su móvil y al menos pedir ayuda.

— Ayuda ¿y a quién? —susurro.

No tenía amigas, no tenía familia, ni siquiera conocidos. Había olvidado que estaba en la ciudad, ese estúpido sueño que siempre había querido se había cumplido. Y también había fracasado. El trabajo por el que había renunciado a su vida en el campo, y a todos sus allegados, se había esfumando. El tiempo, la dedicación que había invertido día tras día durante esos cuatro meses, había quedado en nada.

— ¿Por qué tenían que cerrar la empresa justamente ahora? —preguntó en voz alta llena de impotencia.

Nadie le contestaria, solo era una estúpida pregunta a su destrozado destino.

Volvió hacer el esfuerzo, en última instancia llamaría a una ambulancia. Uso sus brazos de palanca para impulsar su cuerpo y lo logro, se puso de pie. Como pudo se envolvió en la toalla y con paso lento llego a hasta la puerta. Giro el pomo y agradeció el poco peso de la misma al abrirse, pero la presencia de un desconocido la petrifico.

 _Soy tu dueño y todo pensamiento tuyo, será mío,_ recordó antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Buenas noches, días a todas/os** , si como pueden ver he tenido en cuenta las opiniones y he decidido continuar el fic. Por ahora los capítulos no serán muy extensos, pero a medida que avance y me sea inevitable, se alargarán. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que disfruten.

¿Qué pasara ahora que Sakura esta sin trabajo? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿Sasuke ha decidido ir a verla? ¿Por qué?

 **Muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos y por las lecturas. Mención especial para:**

 **-Adrit126**

 **-Marishka16**

 **-marcelarodriguez1390**

 **-hilarirosio**

 **-kyo Nakamura**

 **Muchas gracias ya habia respondido a sus reviews, pero de nuevo gracias y espero que se animen a leer.**

 **-Malu:** Como no tienes cuenta te respondo por aquí. Tienes muchas dudas y es normal, espero que si sigues leyendo las resuelvas con el tiempo, no voy a decir si acertaste o no jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Sus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre, resplandecieron al instante en que la vio aparecer frente a él. No dudo y el cuerpo de la peli rosa se desplomo en sus brazos. Cargándola la llevo a la habitación, sin esfuerzo la deposito sobre la cama y la observo con detenimiento, se había hecho daño.

De todas las humanas con las que había estado, ella sin duda no era la más hermosa, ni la más voluptuosa, pero le había hecho regresar. Aunque fuera solo por la sospecha de que algo andaba mal, había vuelto a ella.

—No siempre voy ayudarte—comento con cierto reproche.

Agacho su rostro y pego su frente con la de ella, dispuesto a curarla. Con sus ojos tenía la habilidad de regresar al pasado o ir al futuro, llevaría su cuerpo a un estado en el que estuviera ya curada. Pero los ojos de la joven se abrieron al instante y el choque de miradas provoco lo impensable para él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

 _Sangre, lujuria y dolor_ se mostró ante ella en cuanto abrió los ojos. Era como si le hubiesen puesto un libro abierto, como si una historia jamás contada se estuviera mostrando por primera vez. Era una conexión atrapante, podía sentirlo y vivirlo en su propia piel. La alegría, la desesperación, el placer y dolor de la traición. Pero también era abrumador, casi asfixiador.

—Es suficiente—escucho con voz rotunda y todo se apagó, sus ojos literalmente dejaron de ver.

Asustada por la experiencia se incorporó y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, estaba aterrada.

— ¿Quién eres? sé que hay alguien ahí, ¿qué me has hecho?

Nadie respondió, solo recibió silencio. Y eso solo la altero más.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿porque no puedo ver nada? —insistió.

Mas y más silencio, podía incluso escuchar el sonido de su respiración.

Impulsada por la desesperación se bajo con rapidez de la cama y al no ver y no poder calcular las distancias cayo de rodillas al suelo.

—Estoy teniendo uno de los peores días de mi vida—explico a gritos desorientada—Así que sea lo que sea que me ha hecho, deshágalo, quédese con lo que quiera y váyase —pidió.

 _Estaba sola y absolutamente indefensa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

La miro desde una esquina de la habitación, donde se había apartado después de lo ocurrido. Esa mujer había invadido su mente, sus recuerdos, algo imposible, al menos sin su permiso. A menos que…

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó en voz alta, pero más bien para sí mismo.

— ¿Eso es a lo que quieres jugar? —le replico molesta—No tengo nada que ofrecer y si ya ha mirado bajo mi toalla, tampoco soy un trofeo digno de poseer.

A pesar de sus palabras sus manos se habían aferrado con fuerza al amarre que mantenía la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No me gusta tu tono de voz.

Arrastro las palabras y apareció frente a ella. La cogió de la barbilla y se acerco hasta uno de sus oídos.

—No puedes ver, ahora no podrás moverte—le informo—Si vuelves hablar sin mi permiso, si vuelves a responder en ese tono, te quitare mucho más. Así que empecemos de nuevo, ¿quién eres?

—Vete a la mierda.

* * *

 **Buenas a todos/as** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo y espero que disfruten.

 **Mención especial para:**

 **-Marishka16**

 **-Adrit126**

 **-marcelarodriguez139**

 **-Aura117:** Bienvenida y los deseos se cumplen, aquí estoy con la continuación.

 **-Seishes:** Bienvenida a mi fic, espero que disfrutes.

Muchas gracias por las lecturas y agregarme a favoritos o a darle seguir.

 **¿Qué creen que pasara después de que Sakura respondiera así a Sasuke?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Sakura Pov**

 _¿Docilidad?_ Si, había sido su segundo nombre durante demasiado tiempo. Tanto que apenas recordaba la última vez que se había negado a algo.

Durante su infancia, la adolescencia e incluso en la universidad y en el trabajo, había creído firmemente que, si seguía las normas, que, si daba los pasos adecuados, todo saldría bien para ella.

Y no había sido así.

Incluso se había reprimido, había renunciado a sus más oscuros deseos.

—Pide lo que quieras—continuo—pero incluso si quieres hacerme daño, no conseguirás de mi lo que buscas.

El aire se torno frio y los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron.

—Respuesta incorrecta.

Su cuerpo se alzó del suelo, pudo sentir las puntas de sus pies rozar la madera, hasta golpear con lo que parecía la dura pared. Sus labios se abrieron soltando un gran quejido, le haba dolido. Desorientaba y aun si poder ver se agarro a la pared manteniendo su peso.

—Yo te curo, yo puedo devolverte el dolor—anuncio su voz volviéndose cada vez mas próxima.

— Serás hijo de puta —le insulto— ¿Ahora vas a torturarme?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo silencio y empezó a hartarse de ello.

Trato de normalizar su respiración, estaba a merced de un desconocido y tenia que lograr escapar.

Movió sus manos, ya tenía el control de nuevo. Visualizo en su cerebro donde podría estar y entonces lo sintió, la yema de sus dedos rozó el marco de la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Odiaba a las mujeres sin modales y ella le había faltado al respeto sin dudarlo. Hacia tanto que no recibía una negativa a sus pedidos que incluso a el le había sorprendido su reacción. Pero tampoco lo lamentaba.

—Si tan solo hubieras mostrado esa dignidad antes de acostarte con un desconocido—comento caminando hacia ella.

—Di eso cuando me acueste contigo por voluntad propia—replico en tono molesto—Cosa que nunca va pasar—resalto.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

Su pelo rosado estaba enmarañado y aunque la toalla seguía ceñida a su cuerpo, tapando gran parte de este, podía visualizar su sensual silueta.

—Lunar en el cuello, otro en el pecho izquierdo y casi olvido el de entre tus piernas en la derecha en forma de media luna. Sin duda disfrute lamerlo…

—Es imposible…

— ¿Quieres recordarme Sakura? —le pregunto divertido al ver la sorpresa contrariar su rostro— ¿Quieres saber porque estoy aquí? —inquirió apareciendo junto a ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Podía sentirlo, en cualquier momento su corazón se saldría de su pecho por la sorpresa. A pesar de las excusas que intentara sobreponer, ese hombre la conocía mas de lo que ella podía llegar a recordar.

 _Pregúntale_ , se grito a si misma. Después de todo sabia que había perdido la oportunidad de escapar o ¿no?

—En el pasillo, tu voz—comento.

Si lo recordaba, había escuchado esa voz en el pasillo del hotel, pero por mucho que se esforzara en intentar recordar el rostro de aquel hombre, le era imposible e incluso su nombre, esas partes estaban en blanco. Era como si se lo hubiesen extraído de su memoria.

—Solo deje lo esencial—le informo— ¿por qué no intentas recordar que hiciste ayer?

La cuestión sonó casi malévola y mal intencionada.

La teletransporto enseguida a sus recuerdos y el pánico la invadió cuando le fue imposible obtener la información. Había salido de casa, luego se había despertado en el hotel y al llegar a casa, había recibido la llamada de su ahora ex trabajo. ¿Por qué había ido a un hotel? ¿Que hizo durante todo el sábado?

—Yo—susurro esforzándose—Yo…

Un dolor agudo se incrusto en su cabeza, sentía que iba estallarle.

—Cálmate—le ordeno sujetando sus manos y el dolor se esfumo—Es suficiente por hoy…

— ¿Por hoy? —pregunto desconcertada-No-grito asustada, no podía quedarse así, ciega.

—Solo quiero una cosa de ti, solo entonces volveré.

Tres chasquidos después la luz de su habitación deslumbro su vista.

 _Él se había ido._

* * *

 **Buenas noches/tardes** , estoy aquí con otro capítulo, muchas gracias a las personas que siguen interesadas en mi fic, nos veremos pronto en el próximo capítulo.

 **Mención especial para:**

\- Adrit126

\- marcelarodriguez1390

 **¿Comentarios/opiniones?**

¡Sayo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Sakura Pov**

Lo intento, rodo por la cama, se removió entre las sabanas, pero simplemente no logro conciliar el sueño.

Eran las 8:00 am del lunes y ya no tenia un motivo por el cual levantarse.

Inevitablemente la situación la llevo a pensar, a darle vueltas a todo. Estaba sin trabajo, no sabía cómo pagaría las facturas. Un desconocido había irrumpido en su casa, no se sentía segura. Y como si esto fuera poco, aun no lograba recordar lo ocurrido durante el sábado.

No quería volver con el rabo entre las piernas a Konoha, ella había insistido mucho a su familia en que cumpliría sus objetivos. Había sacrificado demasiado.

Una idea surco su mente y se puso de pie al instante, corrió hacia al baño y se despojo de la toalla que aún seguía pegada a su cuerpo. Pero en el momento que su pie se poso en el plato de la ducha, recordó lo que había ocurrido la última vez.

-Vamos, no es como si fueras ahora alérgica al agua y al jabón-comento tratando de tomárselo con humor.

Y se lo pensó mejor, se apartó y simplemente abrió la llave dejando el agua correr. Desconfiada extendió la mano y metió solo sus dedos.

-Solo son paranoias tuyas…-se regaño al sentir la presión del agua, pero sus dedos temblaron e inevitablemente los encogió.

Se miro el puño y casi pudo seguir con sus ojos la rara sensación de hormigueo y casi de asco que la recorrió.

Cerro la llave, volvió a su habitación y saco ropa de su armario.

-Son solo unos días muy malos, nada más-trato de convencerse y evitar el pesimismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Se había instalado en el apartamento que había encima de la cafetería, frente a la casa de la peli rosa. Aunque solo temporalmente y más que mudarse, era solo su base de vigilancia.

Le gustaba el sentimiento de caza.

Por suerte para él, ya conocía la distribución, sabia en que ventana estaba su habitación. Además, los grandes ventanales del salón le impedían tener una correcta privacidad y eso le servía a él, para seguir alimentado su interés.

La vio salir de su casa y la siguió. Podía dar saltos, aparecer aquí y allá con solo concentrarse en su objetivo. Por su puesto también tenia la habilidad ilusoria de hacer creer a los de su alrededor, que llevaba cierto tiempo, que había llegado caminado como cualquier ser humano. Nada cerca de la realidad.

Treinta minutos después la vio salir de un edificio, en el cartel, escrito en grandes letras azules, se podía leer oficina pública de Empleo. Y por lo que pudo apreciar no estaba muy contenta.

Esta vez no cogió un taxi, simplemente camino y el la siguió a cierta distancia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

 _Usted a trabajado menos de seis meses, lo siento, pero no tiene derecho a ser cubierta por el seguro y recibir la asignación básica._

Eso era todo lo que le habían dicho.

Camino con la mirada gacha, siguiendo simplemente la acera, girando cuando veía que se acababa el camino. Estaba complemente expuesta, no tendría dinero con que pagar el alquiler el mes que viene. Camino y camino tan distraída que apenas se percato de cuando el cemento se convirtió en tierra.

Había llegado a un parque, por suerte para ella al ser un día de semana, estaba casi vacío y se sentó en un banco cercano. Subió las piernas y oculto su rostro.

La sombra de los arboles la protegían del sol, pero aun así sentía un calor asfixiante consumiéndola.

 _Se que puedes hacerlo_ , recordó las palabras de su madre en la estación de autobuses. _Confió en ti._

Ni siquiera había tenido suficiente dinero como para volar en avión. Había tenido que coger un autobús que solo iba una vez al día a su pueblo, para poder llegar a la estación de trenes. En total se había hecho más de 15 horas de viaje entre trasbordos y su llegada a Tokio.

El llanto se hizo presente, trato de contenerlo, de verdad que lo intento, pero el dolor del fracaso, el fallar su madre, a sí misma, la derrumbo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

El lloro era algo con lo que no lograba empatizar, solo era un mecanismo de liberación para aquellos que no lograban cumplir sus objetivos. Pero, aun así, el verla de esa manera, aumento aún más su curiosidad.

-Quiero toda su información, tanto familiar como económica-ordeno poniéndose al móvil.

-Y sigues cruzando la línea…

-Ahora- le ordeno.

-Su familia es de la prefectura de Hokkaido de un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha, su madre y su tía política, hermana de su padre ya fallecido, son sus únicos parientes vivos. Se mudo a Tokio hace aproximadamente 4 meses. Al parecer ha sido dada de baja en su empresa hace unas horas.

Así que la habían despedido, esa sería su oportunidad. Algo le decía que debía de mantenerla cerca, no solo su interés.

Era la primera persona que lograba ver en él. Y además aun tenia sospechas sobre su verdadero origen.

-Llámala, la quiero esta misma tarde en mi oficina.

* * *

 **Buenos, días/tardes/noches** , he vuelto mas puntual de lo normal ya que he tenido unos días libres. ¿están disfrutando verdad?, espero que sí.

 **Muchas gracias por las lecturas y por el apoyo.**

 **He de advertirles** que a partir de ahora es cuando comenzara lo bueno. Hagan sus conjeturas. ¿Qué es Sasuke? ¿Qué le esta ocurriendo al cuerpo de Sakura? ¿Para que la quiere Sasuke en su oficina?

 **Mención especial para:**

-marcelarodriguez1390

-Marishka16

-Adrit126

-Aura117:Si son un poco cortos, pero intentare alargarlos cuanto mas avance la trama.Y todo se resolvera pronto ya veras. ;)

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también por su interés y a los que me han agregado a favoritos o le han dado seguir al fic.  
**

 **¡Sayo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Sakura Pov**

Sus piernas temblaban con nerviosismo, golpeando el suelo con intensidad.

Tan instantáneo, como la mirada severa de la secretaria, pidiéndole que detuviese el molesto ruido de sus tacones.

Paro, pero sus piernas volvieron a temblar al minuto. Las contuvo con sus manos y se permitió sonreír, aun no creía que estuviera en las empresas Uchiha.

Hacia unas horas estaba desesperada, pensando en que haría sin un trabajo. Y ahora, de repente, estaba allí, en la entrevista de su vida, aun no podía creerlo.

Sentía que podía comparar esa misma sensación, ese mismo sentimiento, con algún otro momento vivido recientemente, mas no lograba recordar con qué.

El sonido del teléfono le hizo alzar la mirada hacia la secretaria, espero expectante ser llamada. Después de unas breves palabras colgó y la pelirroja la miro, pero no con indiferencia ni superioridad, mas bien podía notar su fastidio hacia ella.

—Puede pasar—le comunico de mala gana.

No le tomo importancia, nada podría arruinar ese día.

Irguió la postura, se aliso la chaqueta y acomodo la falda de tubo que llegaba hasta las rodillas y entro.

Lo primero en lo que se fijo fue en la decoración de la estancia, era de una exquisitez absoluta.

Los techos de aspecto infinito, las ventanas de cristal que llegaban desde lo más alto hasta el suelo. Los muebles de cuero y la gran cantidad de libros en las estanterías. Y la vista, era espectacular, sin duda no le importaría pasar horas y horas trabajando en un lugar así.

—Cierre la puerta—le ordenaron y se sobresaltó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Cuando vio la silueta de su figura detrás del cristal de su puerta, la tentación de poder acercarse a ella, le llevo a usar su don. Apareció tras su espalda y noto con gusto su sorpresa.

—Lo siento, no le había visto—se disculpó con una reverencia—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno—se presentó.

Camino hacia su mesa y tomo asiento y ella le siguió sentándose con casi torpeza en la silla frente a él.

Normalmente el no hacía entrevistas, para ello, tenía un departamento de recursos humanos, pero sin duda Sakura era su excepción.

—Tu currículum—le pidió.

Enseguida lo saco de un portafolios y se lo entrego, aprovecho ese instante para rozar levemente sus manos.

Lo ojeo al detalle, el conocía solo lo esencial sobre ella, mas no su perfil profesional. Graduada en Paleografía. Había trabajado en un museo y en pequeñas empresas, tenía cartas de recomendación de algunas de ellas.

—Su último trabajo solo duro cuatro meses—recalco.

—La empresa fue a la quiebra, fue imposible seguir haciendo mi trabajo—comento.

—Nunca ha trabajado para un particular, ¿estaría dispuesta? —le pregunto.

—Pensé que la entrevista era dirigida para esta empresa—comento con cierto disgusto.

—Trabajaría para mi señorita Haruno y yo soy la empresa—le rebatió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Por un momento se desilusiono y creyó que no requerirían sus servicios de una manera correcta. Muchas empresas podían enviarte a trabajar con subcontratas y eso significaría no trabajar para la empresa principal como tal. El nombre de las Empresas Uchiha en un currículum, le abriría muchas puertas en el futuro. De ahí su emoción e interés, cualquiera se pelearía por una oportunidad como esta y le había tocado a ella.

—Espere un momento le pidió sorprendida, ¿no es esto recursos humanos? —le pregunto confundida.

—No-negó con el ceño fruncido—Está usted hablando con el propietario de todo lo que ha podido ver hasta ahora.

No pudo evitarlo y se rio, si se rio como si le hubiesen contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

—Es imposible, no es que no le crea—agrego tratando de contenerse y se obligó a mantener de nuevo la compostura— Es decir, ¿porque me entrevistaría usted?

—Porque por muy gracioso que pueda parecer, cuando algo es importante, me encargo de buscarlo yo mismo—dijo soltando su currículum sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

Genial, al parecer la había cagado.

Le siguió con la mirada, sus ojos negros repararon ella unos segundos y camino hacia la puerta, al parecer hasta la echaría el mismo de allí.

—Vuelva mañana, mi secretaria le llamara en cuanto el contrato esté listo—le comunico y ella no se lo pudo creer.

— ¿Me está usted contratando?

— ¿Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente claro? —le pregunto serio.

—Estaré aquí mañana— afirmo con notoria alegría.

Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, la mantuvo sujeta incluso cuando llego al umbral.

—Sea puntual—le pidió y ella hizo una reverencia.

Se giro, centrando su mirada en el camino, lo que ella no espero, fue a su cuerpo golpear con la puerta a tal velocidad, que pudo atravesar el cristal.

Se miro, tenía incrustados cristales por todas partes, la sangre empezó a inundar la moqueta. El pánico la paralizo, casi opacando el dolor, lo siguiente que vio fue a una pelirroja arrojarse encima de ella.

—No vas a escarpar, maldita sacerdotisa—fueron las palabras de la secretaria.

* * *

 **Buenas a todas/os** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo y de nuevo agradezco las vistas, sus comentarios y los que me agregan a favoritos o le dan a seguir.

Esto todo un placer ver que mi esfuerzo gusta y tiene reacciones.

 **Mención especial:**

- **marcelarodriguez1390**

- **kyo Nakamura**

- **Adrit126**

 **-Marishka16**

- **Malu:** Hola me alegra que vuelvas a pasarte por el fic. Bienvenida de nuevo, pues si hay muchos misterios ocultos. Solo queda a esperar como se esclarece todo. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado todas/os, ¿comentarios/opiniones?**

 **¡Sayo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Sakura Pov**

La sangre resbalaba por sus dedos, goteando, manchando la moqueta. Los cristales incrustados en su blanquecina piel, brillaban reflejando, la poca luz del sol que queda de la tarde.

Ese fue el vago recuerdo que pudo evocar en su mente, cuando se despertó abrigada por el suave cuero del sofá.

Seguía en la oficina, la mujer pelirroja que se había arrojado sobre ella no estaba, nadie mas aparte de ella, parecía estar en esa habitación.

Desorientada y al mismo tiempo confundida de que no hubiese ninguna señal en su cuerpo de lo que había ocurrido, se levanto hacia la puerta e hizo el amago de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Camino hacia el final del gran cristal que actuaba a modo de pared, en busca de alguna manera de subir las persianas; al menos quería ver si había alguien fuera. Pero nada, simplemente no había ningún interruptor. Enseguida pensó en el mando a distancia y corrió hacia la mesa, pero no había rastro de este. Dio la vuelta tras el escritorio e intento abrir los cajones, también estaban con llave.

Se detuvo un momento y pensó en lo desconcertante y apresurada que había sido la concertación de su cita para la entrevista. En como había sido posible que tuviesen sus datos si ella jamás los había enviado a la empresa. Era de un pequeño pueblo, de una universidad sin prestigio. ¿Y si tal vez solo se estaban divirtiendo con ella en juego macabro? Los hombres ricos como el, se lo podían permitir, ¿Por qué no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Lo había sentido, la hostilidad de Karin había invadido la estancia, justo en el momento en que la peli rosa salió del ascensor. El aire se cargó aun mas cuando la puerta se abrió, lo que vino después fue lo que causo las actuales consecuencias.

—Lo hice para protegerlo—se excusó la mujer.

La silla de madera en la que ella estaba sentada era el único mueble de la habitación, las paredes blancas, confundían a la vista, haciendo imposible deducir su tamaño. Estar en ese simple lugar, equivalía a que alguien había cometido un grave error. Con sus ojos, podía convertir ese sitio en un infierno particular para cualquier ser.

—Ella es nuestra enemiga—repetía una y otra vez.

Cada segundo que pasaba allí, equivalía a una hora de continuo sufrimiento. Cuando su reloj marco los cinco minutos y la voz de la pelirroja se hizo tosca y menos audible, se detuvo.

El sudor caí por el cuerpo de la mujer, podía ver claramente lo exhausta que estaba, sin embargo, no había suplicado perdón, lo había soportado sin articular ninguna queja.

—Quiero una explicación, clara y con fundamento y no divagaciones erráticas—le aclaro pausadamente.

Sus ojos, llorosos e inyectados en sangre, lo miraron casi con absoluta devoción, sino hubiera sido por el atisbo de rabia en ellos.

— "Y una sacerdotisa jamás debe ser tocada, ellas son pureza y nosotros su contrario" —recito.

Era un fragmento de las antiguas escrituras, que una vez tuvo que aprender.

— ¿Intentas comparar mi ascendencia con la tuya? —pregunto.

Hasta el conocía las normas sobre su extraño mundo, había ciertas cosas que seres como ellos no deberían de hacer, pero el era un Uchiha, su especie, era pura e indomable.

Por el contrario, Karin, no era mas que una sirviente de un clan ancestral y poderoso. Los Uchiha eran adorados y al mismo tiempo temidos.

—Jamás—contesto con firmeza—pero no debería de subestimar el poder que hay en el interior de esa mujer.

— ¿Estas completamente segura de que es una sacerdotisa? ¿Apostarías tu vida? —le cuestiono.

—Mi don me permite verlo, hay una llama dormida que esta despertando poco a poco en ella—esclareció.

Salió del lugar con una sonrisa de medio lado, su instinto nunca fallaba y había encontrado algo realmente interesante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Cuando la puerta se abrió, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse e incluso se puso en guardia por si tenia que salir corriendo.

Los ojos negros del hombre se posaron en ella, penetrantes, estaba segura de que podía ver incluso dentro de ella.

—Así que estas despierta—comento sin más y se abrió camino hasta su escritorio.

Le siguió con la mirada y por inercia retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Lo que no entiendo de sí misma, fue porque no salió corriendo en ese mismo instante. La puerta ya estaba abierta, nadie se lo impediría, ¿verdad?

Se centro de nuevo en él, estaba sentado y ojeaba con gran interés los documentos que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Suele desmayarte con tanta facilidad?

 _¿Desmayarse?_ Como no esperaba que lo hiciera si había atravesado la puerta y después…

Miro de nuevo la estancia, por primera vez se fijó en su alrededor con mas detalle, no había cristales rotos y lo más importante, ella no tenía ninguna herida.

Si todo eso había ocurrido, ¿cómo esperaba que desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno?

—No—dijo no muy convencida y le vio levantar la vista—Es decir, creo que no he dormido bien—se excusó.

—Descanse dos días y si esta conforme cuando reciba el contrato, venga a firmarlo—le informo y volvió a lo suyo.

Por un momento se sintió ofendida y estuvo apunto de protestar. Pero lo pensó, necesitaba el trabajo y no podía quedar como una loca ante él.

—Que tenga una buena noche, señor Uchiha—le dijo antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

 **Buenos días/tardes/noche** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y a todas las personas que me siguen o agregan a favoritos. He estado ocupada, asi que siento la tardanza.

 **Mención especial para:**

— **marcelarodriguez1390**

— **Marishka16**

— **Adrit126**

 **Y ahora unas preguntas:  
**

¿Hizo bien Sakura en ignorar lo que paso?

¿Qué hará Sasuke ahora con esta información?

¿Volverá Karin a atacar a Sakura?

 **¿Cometarios/opiniones?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Sakura Pov**

Sus problemas no habían desaparecido del todo. Se recordó a sí misma la mañana siguiente, mientras releía el contrato enviado por la empresa Uchiha y miraba el saldo de su cuenta bancaria.

 _Saldo total: 80.000 yenes_

Incluso si aceptaba y firmaba, no cobraría ni un yen hasta el próximo mes, exactamente en 25 días. La media de sus gastos solo en alquiler, luz y agua equivalía a 100.000 yenes.

Se levanto hacia la cocina y reviso tanto la nevera como el congelador y todas las lacenas del lugar. En cuanto a comida, podría sobrevivir con lo que tenía, pero aun así seguía faltándole unos obvios 20.000 yenes y el bono de trasporte. Y aun así las pasaría un poco canutas.

"Si algún día tienes un apuro llámame"

Recordó las palabras de cierta persona, que realmente no quería traer a su memoria. Maldijo en sus adentros por ser al único que conocía en esa dichosa ciudad y que por desgracia para ella tendría que recurrir.

De camino a la habitación miro de reojo la puerta del baño, su vista se concentro en las gotas de agua que caían de la llave. Hacia unos días que no tomaba un baño en condiciones, lo había atribuido a los nervios, pero simplemente no lograba saber que le ocurría.

El sonido del teléfono fijo la abstrajo de sus pensamientos y corrió hacia él.

— ¿Estas bien mi niña? —le pregunto con verdadero tono de preocupación sin tan siquiera dejarle pronunciar media palabra.

—Tía Tsunade, si estoy bien—se apresuró a responder.

— ¿Segura? —volvió a insistir— He tenido un sueño muy extraño, ¿no tienes nada que contarme? —cuestiono con tono desconfiado.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de negarle su intranquilidad; no quería preocuparla. Pero sabía que su tía, era la única persona a la que incluso si le contaba la más disparata locura, tendría un consejo para ella.

—Me he estado sintiendo extraña—confeso— Es como si tocar el agua ya no fuera lo mismo—agrego tratando de describir la sensación, pero intentando no alarmarla.

La verdad era que la sensación era más que desagradable, iba más allá de una simple inconformidad.

—Entiendo—le comento y se hizo un largo silencio.

Por un momento estuvo apunto de creer que la llamada se había cortado, hasta que la escucho de nuevo.

—Recuerdas la pequeña caja que te di antes de irte, ábrela y llévalo puesto siempre contigo.

Después de eso, simplemente hablaron un poco mas y busco la caja. En su interior había un colgante, tenía una piedra blanca rectangular, con los bordes pulidos de manera dispar y una pequeña cuenca de cristal a cada lado. La cuerda que lo sujetaba todo, era negra de un trenzado muy fino.

Se lo amarro al cuello e impulsada por una extraña seguridad corrió al baño a tocar el agua.

Sonrió con verdadera alegría cuando el tacto se tornó agradable, luego simplemente se metió de lleno en la ducha.

No se pregunto que había pasado, solo disfruto de ese pequeño momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

 _ **18:30**_ de la tarde y el cuerpo de otra mujer más, estaba sobre la cama de una habitación, de un hotel cualquiera. Había disfrutado porque negarlo, pero cuando salió de la habitación la apatía se apodero de él. La satisfacción de obtener lo que le alimentaba, por supuesto era sumamente alentadora, pero nada más.

Cuando salió por la puerta principal un coche negro con los cristales velados y con la puerta abierta le esperaba.

Saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza al conductor, era un hombre de edad avanzada, aun recordaba el cómo lo había conocido con tan solo 25 años. Era enérgico, callado y perspicaz y a pesar de haber perdido la juventud conservaba lo demás.

La vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta le hizo mirarlo y contesto.

—Espero que sea importante—advirtió

—Hace una hora salió de su apartamento y se reunió con un hombre en una cafetería, media hora después entraron a lo que parece una casa de citas.

— ¿Algo más? —pregunto pensativo.

—No soy una niñera—se quejó—Espero no tener que hacer esto más…

—Jump—dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Lo menos que quería en ese momento era escuchar sus quejas, tenía suerte de que fuera benevolente con él.

Al ínstate le llego un mensaje de texto con una dirección, no lo había pedido pero el rubio se la había mandado igualmente.

Chasqueo los dedos y su figura despareció del coche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

 _Solo tienes que limpiar, nada más. Aunque si quieres algo más dependerá de ti._

Esas habían sido las odiosas palabras de su ex compañero de trabajo. Aun le costaba no enfurecerse con la mirada de superioridad que la había lanzado, apenas le había dicho que necesitaba un trabajo extra para las noches.

3000 yenes la hora le había prometido la mujer que le había proporcionado el uniforme y todos los productos de limpieza. Si trabajaba una media de dos horas durante 7 días le bastaría para sus gastos de este mes.

Era un trabajo bien pagado, pero un lugar de poca reputación. Incluso estando en el siglo XXI si alguien conocido la viera, sus oportunidades para el matrimonio estarían acabadas. Los rumores de ella vendiendo su cuerpo se extenderían, aunque en realidad solo fuera una simple limpiadora.

Una luz roja se encendió en la pared y salió del pequeño cuarto que tenía para esperar a que las habitaciones estuvieran vacías.

De lejos pudo ver a dos hombres y un grupo de mujeres cruzar a la derecha en el final del pasillo, rápidamente entro para hacer su tarea.

El lugar no estaba muy sucio, pero había ciertas cosas que llamarían la atención de cualquiera.

 _Al menos usan protección._ Pensó al ver los botes de basura y por un momento compadeció a esas pobres mujeres que se prestaban para esas cosas.

Hizo oídos sordos a todo y se concentró en dejar el lugar impoluto. Por último, recogió todas las botellas de cristal vacío y cerro la puerta.

Camino con la cabeza gacha cuando vio a un hombre cruzar por el pasillo. Una vez tiro todo a un gran cubo, entro rápidamente al pequeño cuarto de limpieza, a la espera de que otra habitación estuviese vacía.

Lo bueno era que el edificio no era más que una casa con muchas habitaciones y todas ellas en el mismo pasillo. Girando a la derecha estaba la entrada de los clientes y a la izquierda una puerta trasera.

10 minutos después la luz se volvió a encender. De camino pudo ver a una mujer esperando fuera de la habitación y la reconoció en cuanto la distinguió. Era su jefa, la mujer que había hablado con ella cuando llego.

—Mas rápido niña—la regaño.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto temerosa.

Lo único que le faltaba es que ya tuviera una queja cuando llevaba menos de una hora allí.

—Hay un cliente que necesita que limpies urgente, entra ahora—le ordeno.

—Usted me dijo que nunca tendría que limpiar con nadie dentro—se quejó.

Sus ojos castaños, cargados de maquillaje y unas espesas pestañas postizas la miraron entrecerrados y la apunto con un dedo y se acercó a ella.

—Simplemente hazlo—le dijo clavándole su dedo en el pecho—O vete ahora mismo y no cobraras nada de lo que has hecho.

Resignada cogió el cubo de la limpieza y abrió la puerta. Y se juro a si misma que en cuanto se largase de ese trabajo le diría unas cuantas cosas a esa mujer.

—Siento la intromisión, seré rápida—anuncio.

Entrecerró la puerta y dejó el cubo en el suelo, sin mirar más que los lustros zapatos del hombre que había dentro, recorrió la estancia, pero no logró ver nada sucio.

—Aquí—le señalo la mesa que había al lado del sofá donde estaba sentado.

Cogió la bayeta y se negó a mirarlo, llevaba una mascarilla para ocultar gran parte de su rostro.

—¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?

Su voz enseguida le hizo levantar la vista y se quitó la mascarilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

 **Canutas:** Pasarla mal de alguna forma.

 **Buenas a todas/os** estoy aquí con otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Mención especial para:**

 **-marcelarodriguez1390**

 **-Adrit126**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también a las personas que me leen y me agregan a favoritos o le dan a seguir.

 **¿Quién creen que es el hombre que está en la habitación?**

 **Sayo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Sasuke Pov**

No le gustaban los lugares extremadamente cerrados, de hecho, los detestaba. De ahí que toda estructura alzada por y para el fuera de techos altos. La majestuosidad solo se conseguía de esa forma, mostrando la amplitud y el envolvente poder de una estancia como aquella.

Se podría decir que era su lugar favorito, su memoria más antigua. Donde conservaba cada detalle, embotellándolo en interminables montañas de libros.

Conocía por supuesto el internet y toda extensión de ello, pero simplemente nada se le comparada a aquello. Después de todo el no dejaba de ser historia viviente, su supremacía era incomparable.

Las estanterías envolvían las cuatro paredes, en el centro una gran mesa de madera tenía sobre ella, los libros más recientes, aquellos que aun deseaba darle alguna que otra pincelada.

Visualizo uno en especial y lo cogió entre sus manos, apenas tenía unas cuantas páginas y estaba ansioso y porque no decir deseoso de llenarlo de más información sobre ella, Sakura Haruno.

A sabiendas de la nueva información proporcionada por Karin aparto todo pensamiento sobre la damisela en apuros y se centró en plasmar lo que más le urgía en el momento.

"Sakura Haruno recientemente identificada como una miko en concreto las referidas a las antiguas escrituras"

Dejo la pluma de lado y chasqueo sus dedos. Enseguida se materializo un libro, pero no uno cualquiera. Los hilos de oro recorrían la cubierta en un magnifico trenzado y a pesar de su color negro, podía atrapar con un magnetismo absorbente, a cualquiera que lo mirase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

El destino simplemente parecía burlarse a carcajada limpia y escupirle en la cara. Era como si su empeño fuera humillarla más y más hasta que tirase la tolla.

Incapaz de afrontar la situación, pero no dispuesta a abandonar lo que había empezado, agacho la mirada y continuo con su labor, limpiar.

—No voy a preguntar porque estás aquí—comento y le sintió ponerse de pie— Pero si necesitas mi ayuda, deberías de pedírmela.

Le ignoro y cuando el mueble quedo completamente limpio, paso de largo y recogió el cubo dispuesta irse.

— ¿Sabe tu familia que estás haciendo esto? —le cuestiono.

Se giro e incapaz de resistirse le miro con furia.

Quería responderle, de hecho, tenía mucho que decirle a ese hombre. Tanto que reprocharle, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no valía la pena, el remover viejas heridas jamás traía nada bueno.

Aunque mas que eso, la vergüenza era la que le impedía hablar.

Salió de la habitación y volvió al cuartito de la limpieza y se sentó de nuevo a la espera. De repente el lugar se le hizo más pequeño, más asfixiante y quiso salir. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero se las limpio, en silencio, negándose a sollozar. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, como de costumbre su cuerpo le fallaba.

—No puede herirte de nuevo—se repitió en voz alta como un mantra.

Pero las imágenes de ellos juntos la envolvieron, la negatividad la absorbió y cerro los ojos suplicando que acabase.

De la nada una ráfaga de viento azoto su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Sácame de aquí—susurro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

La noche estaba a punto de dar su fin y la tenue luz del sol ahuyentaba toda lúgubres de la ciudad. Volvió al departamento y enfoco su vista en el edificio de al frente. Lo que el no espero es observar, al mismo tiempo que el amanecer hacia su aparición, a un hombre envolver a la peli rosa entre las sabanas y acurrucarse al lado de esta.

Y entontes recordó su propia frase: "Una vez que ellas pasan una noche conmigo, días después encuentran a su verdadero amor"

El estallido fue instantáneo y su cuerpo se trasladó hasta la puerta de la salida. Chasqueo la lengua, culpándose de un error de cálculo, él quería aparecer en esa habitación y cortar la cabeza de aquel inmundo ser que tocaba su propiedad.

—Que todo ser maligno que codicie aquello que hay en esta casa sea expulsado—escucho recitar tras su espalda.

La figura de una mujer rubia entrada en edad, envuelta en un chihaya y recitando sin cansancio la misma frase, le llamo la atención.

Estiro la mano, pero en el momento en que intento alcanzarla; para detener su murmullo. Una gran luz verde le envolvió y la misma sensación que había tenido cuando la oji jade entro en sus recuerdos le embargo.

Fue solo durante unos segundos, pero los suficiente como para molestarle.

—La has tocado—reclamo mostrando enfado— ¿Cómo te atreves? —le grito.

Avanzo hacia ella, su aura emitía un gran poder, pero no el suficiente como para impedirle usar su don. Y logro neutralizarla y la cogió por el cuello.

— ¿Por qué desperdiciar el poco poder que te queda? —le pregunto.

—Ella no es para ti, jamás un ser como tu podrá tener algo tan puro—y acto seguido le escupió.

Se retiro la saliva con el dorso de la mano e hizo más presión sobre el cuello de la mujer.

—Tu vida está a punto de irse en mis manos—le anuncio—Espero que recuerdes mi cara en tu próxima vida, porque seré yo quien vuelva matarte.

Y ejerció más presión, tanta que pudo ver como la carne explotaba en sus manos y se convertía en una neblina que se esfumo sin dejar rastro.

 _Había escapado._

* * *

 **Buenas noches a todas/os** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias todas las personas que me han agregado a favoritos o le han dado seguir a mi fic, bienvenidos y espero que disfruten.

 **¿Sasuke no puede volver a entrar a casa de Sakura?**

 **¿Tsunade está en Tokio?**

 **¿Con quién esta Sakura?**

 **Mención especial para:**

 **-marcelarodriguez1390**

 **-Adrit126**

 **-AdiKtAGloom**

 **-pchan05**

 **-Marishka16**

 **-Gabriela Go Ga:** Bienvenida a mi fic y no sabes cuanto me alegro.

 **-Guest:** Y aunque no comentes mucho aprecio tu esfuerzo por hacerme saber que estas ahí. Cada lector/a cuenta mucho para mí, así que espero que estés disfrutando. Sayo

Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que se sume mas gente para acompañarme en esta historia.

 **Sayo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Sakura Pov**

Hacia unas noches, se había insuflado de una valentía, que jamás había imaginado volver a tener.

Su carácter extrovertido, atrevido y toda la seguridad que había forjado a través de los años, se había esfumado un día sin más y de repente había vuelto.

Aunque admitía que no del todo.

Y el causante de su retraída actitud, durante los últimos dos años, estaba allí en su cama junto a ella, en el momento en que se despertó.

 _Levántate_ se ordenó a sí misma.

Su cuerpo estaba en ese instante pegado a la fría pared. Manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de él. En silencio, aparto las sabanas y se escurrió como pudo de la cama.

Ya de pie, le fue imposible no quedarse prendada mirándole. Hacía mucho que no veía su rostro níveo, perfectamente perfilado como si se hubiesen esmerado en detalle durante los años de su desarrollo. Su pelo, liso de un rojo intenso, llamaba aún más la atención, pero no tanto como su bien cuidada anatomía.

 _Sal de ahí_ se gritó interiormente, el no merecía ni una sola mirada por su parte.

Fue directa a la cocina y mientras se preparaba un café también se reprendió por no despertarle y echarle.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo si prácticamente la había salvado de una noche realmente desastrosa?

"Sácame de aquí" le había pedido, se avergonzó por ello. ¿Siempre tenía que ser tan patética?

—¿Puedo tomar también uno? —le pregunto una voz ronca a tan solo un palmo de distancia de ella.

Sobresaltada se alejó y se sintió protegida cuando pego su espalda a la encimera.

—Hazlo y vete—le pido dejando su taza vacía en el fregadero.

— ¿No vas agradecerme lo de anoche?

—Era tu trabajo, no tengo porque—agrego tosca y camino hacia el salón.

En ese momento agradeció que, a pesar del tamaño de su casa, la cocina tuviese una puerta que dividía las dos estancias. Pero minutos después, ni eso le libro de la presencia del pelirrojo, que la siguió sentándose en el comedor de dos piezas, que había no muy lejos del sofá donde estaba ella.

—Así que al final lograste venir a Tokio—le comento— Es una casa bastante acogedora, tiene tu toque— agrego observándolo todo.

Hipócrita pensó al instante. Seguro que creía que ella jamás lo lograría.

—Se que no debería decirte esto—continuo—pero…

—Pues no lo hagas—le corto— Me ayudaste, solo eso así que no tenemos nada de qué hablar Sasori, nunca más.

—Podían haberte violado si no hubiese llegado a tiempo— le recordó-Y aunque mi trabajo era desmantelar ese sitio, jamás creí encontrarte allí.

Su tono de voz no era de regaño ni denotaba preocupación alguna. Como siempre el solo se centraba en los hechos de una forma apática e impersonal.

Pero lo sabía, él tenía razón, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió uno de los tantos desvergonzados que iba a ese lugar la había encontrado. Y si no hubiese sido por Sasori quien sabe que hubiese podido obtener de ella.

—Se defenderme—dijo negándose darle la razón.

—Son 90 kilos contra 60 Sakura, se razonable—la regaño.

—Si ya has acabado, vete—le echo y se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta a la espera de su salida.

—Jamás quise hacerte elegir entre tu futuro y lo nuestro—dijo ya frente a ella— Solo quería traerte conmigo.

—No, tu solo querías a una ama de casa y yo una carrera, digamos que ambos hicimos la elección correcta—añadió antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

 _Jamás volvería a caer en sus dulces palabras._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

 **9:55** de la mañana y aún faltaban cinco minutos más para que la peli rosa hiciera su aparición en la empresa.

El contrato ya firmado por ella, estaba ahora mismo en sus manos. No había puesto ninguna pega a ninguna de las cláusulas e incluso había aceptado viajar con él, si era necesario. Y desde luego que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo a Karin ante su presencia, la mujer se mostró seria e hizo una reverencia al llegar.

—Prepara un viaje para Konoha para mí y para Sakura para esta noche, infórmale en cuanto llegue y dile que pase a mi oficina.

—Ahora mismo—acepto—Aunque si me permite decirle no es un lugar en el que pueda ser bien recibido, aún hay personas que pueden sentir nuestra presencia— le advirtió antes de retirarse.

El día anterior, a pesar de la desagradable pérdida de tiempo que había tenido cuando aquella señora se interpuso en su camino, había logrado tener más información sobre el posible don de Sakura. Y todo había apuntado a ese lugar, que casualmente era también el pueblo natal de la oji jade.

Aceptaría el riesgo, después de todo llevaba sin sentir tanta adrenalina en siglos o al menos no tanta fuera de la alcoba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Una vez dentro del ascensor utilizo el poco tiempo que le quedaba para recoger su pelo en una coleta alta. Se reviso que la blazer y la falda a juego estuviesen sin arrugar y una vez conforme con su atuendo, cogió el maletín que sujetaba entre sus piernas.

Soltó un largo suspiro, estaba a punto de llegar tarde en su primer día de trabajo. Apurada miraba con gran atención la pequeña pantalla a medida que los numeros aumentaban.

—Solo un número más—pidió y respiro llena de alivio cuando se abrieron las puertas.

Camino lo más rápido que le dio su cuerpo por el largo pasillo, pero su móvil empezó a vibrar. Lo miro solo para apagarlo, pero el nombre que apareció en la pantalla la detuvo.

— ¿Mama? —pregunto extrañada al contestar.

—Sakura, siento llamarte a esta hora, estarás en el trabajo, pero es tu tía, necesita que vengas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto alarmada.

—No lo sé, está encerrada en su habitación. No quiere hablar, jamás se había comportado así y me preocupa.

—Intentare peguntar en el trabajo si puedo ir—dijo insegura.

—Gracias hija—dijo antes de colgar.

No disponía de dinero y ahora mucho menos que había perdido ese trabajo de noche. Pero iba tener que ingeniárselas. Su madre jamás le pediría volver solo por una corazonada. Tal vez algo más estaba ocurriendo y no quería contárselo por teléfono.

Guardo el móvil y en cuanto llego frente a la secretaria su cuerpo se puso en modo alerta.

—El señor Uchiha tiene que realizar un viaje esta misma noche, usted deberá acompañarle—le comunico mirándola estoica tras sus relucientes gafas—Puede pasar y hablar con él.

—Gracias—pronuncio con cierto deje desconfianza.

Aun no lograba borrar de su cabeza la imagen de su persona volando contra la puerta y esa mujer agazapándose sobre su cuerpo herido y ensangrentado.

Entro la oficina no sin antes tocar la puerta. Y preguntándose como negarse hacer su primer trabajo porque tenía una emergencia familiar.

—Buenos días—saludo con una reverencia— Karin me ha comunicado sobre el viaje.

—Tu primer trabajo es en tu pueblo natal, ¿no es un buen presagio? —le pregunto dejándola desconcertada.

—¿Vamos a ir a Konoha? —inquirió para cerciorarse de si lo que había escuchado era verdad.

—Si y espero que seas una estupenda guía.

—Lo seré—añadió sonriente.

 _Al parecer el destino no se estaba cebando con ella como creía._

* * *

 **Buenas a todas/os** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Espero que como ya se hace costumbre, lo disfruten.

 **¿Que pasara cuando esten en konoha?**

 **¿Sasori sera el verdadero amor que le prometio Sasuke que encontraria?**

 **¿Volveran a encontrarse Sakura y Sasori?**

 **Mención especial para:**

-pchan05

-Adrit126

-Marishka16

-Anis24

-AdiKtAGloom

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que me siguen o me agregan a favoritos.Y las que me comentan mil gracias por mostrarme tanto apoyo e interes.**

 **¿Comentarios/opiniones?**

 **Sayo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **Sakura Pov**

Estaban en el avión, sentados uno frente al otro. No hacía más de media hora que habían despegado y le era inevitable no estar nerviosa en su presencia.

Habían incluso cenado en un silencio casi sepulcral, si no hubiese sido por el ruido del motor. Desde luego había sido uno de los momentos mas incómodos desde hacia un tiempo o al menos desde hacía unas horas. Y enseguida su gesto se torció al recordar a Sasori.

 _¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora y en ese justo momento?_

—¿Está usted incomoda señorita Haruno? — le pregunto

Trago saliva y rogo por no enredar sus palabras, el sonido de su voz la había tomado por sorpresa.

—No es eso, digo no—se corrigió y carraspeo tratando de aclarar su tono de voz.

—Deduzco entonces que hay algo más—comento.

Ella le miro de reojo y sus miradas se encontraron, enseguida desvió la vista y volvió a centrar su atención a la ventanilla, aunque todo estuviese a oscuras, al menos así podría mantener un poco la compostura.

Quedaban unos 40 minutos para llegar al próximo aeropuerto y tanto solo esperaba que la ignorase durante ese tiempo. O su sistema nervioso iba a entrar en crisis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

No había que poseer tales dones como los suyos, para darse cuenta de la clara alteración que podía provocar en la oji jade.

Desde que ambos se habían quedado a solas en ese pequeño espacio, ella apenas le había dirigido la palabra y parecía tener que sacárselas a la fuerza. Pero sabia muy bien que era por nerviosismo.

Por suerte para él, entre sus virtudes sin duda estaba el don de la oratoria y aunque apenas hiciese uso de ello, con ella haría la excepción.

— ¿Le resulto intimidante? —le cuestionó y fijo su mirada en sus esbeltas piernas, sus pies habían empezado a dar pequeños toquecitos al suelo.

—Es mi jefe—contesto sin mirarle y el alzo su vista.

—Entonces míreme cuando le hable—puntualizo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó y sus ojos le miraron al instante e hizo una pequeña inclinación.

—Soy su jefe, es cierto, pero no uno cualquiera. Nuestro trabajo será mas personal del que haya tenido antes con otro superior—le explico.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Viajará conmigo, comerá conmigo y dormirá en el mismo hotel que yo. Gran parte de su tiempo será a mi lado, ¿no es eso más personal que lo que haya tenido? ¿o me equivoco? —añadió con doble intención.

—Si su intención es saber si me he relacionado de más con alguno de mis jefes, déjeme comunicarle que no ha pasado, ni pasara.

—Mi intención no es otra mas que entienda lo que hará y no hará conmigo—aclaro.

Sin duda había entrado en un terreno delicado para ella, sus mejillas se habían tornado más rojas y toda duda se había disipado de sus ojos. Y si eso lograba hacerla hablar continuaría.

— ¿Si yo fuera un hombre haría falta tal aclaración? — pregunto más acalorada.

—Sea usted un hombre o no debo de hacer que mi personal entienda la implicación que debe de haber.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que espera de mi señor Uchiha? —alego directa.

La pregunta realmente le estimulo y lo pensó con cuidado. Él quería saber y obtener muchas cosas de ella, pero por ahora solo deseaba una.

—Espero su absoluta y total disposición hacia mi persona, señorita Haruno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

" _Es mi jefe"_ había respondido tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta de su error hasta que su tono autoritario le pidió mirarlo.

Y para colmo se había mostrado más altanera de lo que hubiese querido, cuando empezó a detallarle lo que esperaba de su comportamiento.

 _Error tras error_ y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

"Espero su absoluta y total disposición hacia mi persona, señorita Haruno"

Básicamente le estaba pidiendo ser su esclava por atreverse a contestarle de esa manera. Ya se veía teniendo un trato tan personal; que más que historiadora, tendría que buscarle la ropa en el tinte y luego hacerle la maleta.

 _Había cavado su propia tumba como era costumbre en ella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tres trasbordos después, uno en el aeropuerto de Sapporo, otro en Narita y finamente el viaje en coche a Konoha. Y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones ya una vez dentro del hotel.

Aunque solo hubiesen sido tres horas estaba realmente agotada, pero no se comparaba a todas las que ella había hecho cuando se mudó a Tokio.

—He vuelto— susurro tirada en la cama, pero se levantó al instante no tenia tiempo que perder.

Su tía Tsunade la necesitaba y por suerte para ella Konoha era un sitio pequeño y su casa no estaba muy lejos.

Eran las 23:15 incluso podría pasar la noche en casa de su madre y regresaría antes de las 9:00 para estar lista para la excusión con el señor Uchiha.

 _Señor Uchiha_ pensó, hasta llamarle así haría que cualquiera pensase que tiene más de 40 años y en absoluto era ese el caso. A lo mucho le llevaba dos años a ella.

Sin más preámbulo salió de la habitación y pidió en recepción que le llamaran a un taxi.

Una vez en el taxi no tardo mas de 10 minutos en llegar, pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, fue incapaz de entrar.

—No pasa nada—susurro y sujeto el collar que había llevado todo el camino resguardado en la camisa—Ella tiene que estar bien-dijo cogiendo el manillar entre sus manos.

 _Vamos, entra,_ se gritó.

—Deberías entrar, ella te espera—dijo una voz a su espalda bastante familiar.

 _Esto no le podía estar pasando, tenia que ser una broma._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

— ¿Has notado algo diferente en ella? —le pregunto a la mujer una vez entro a su habitación.

Karin siempre le seguía en sus viajes; era su sirviente por lo tanto su obligación y aunque a veces le resultase tedioso, de vez en cuando era útil tenerla cerca.

—Lo que sentí ese día, parece que ha empezado a disminuir de alguna forma. Alguien ha debido darse cuenta y le habrán proporcionado un amuleto. Pero no creo que eso baste para contenerla. El proceso de cambio ya está iniciado.

— ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —cuestionó.

—Aquí tiene—dijo acercándose a el para entregarle una carpeta— Es el mapa mas antiguo que he podido encontrar en los registros. Junto con el actual si se lo entrega a ella estoy segura de que lo llevara hasta allí, pero no es conveniente que…

—Suficiente—la corto—Yo decidiré lo que es pertinente ahora retírate—le ordeno.

Llevar a Sakura a ese lugar equivalía un riego, pero era la única forma de conocer su verdadera naturaleza.

* * *

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches a todas/os** estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo y esta vez ¿un poco mas interesante no?

Espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden agregarme a favoritos o darle seguir y así saber cuando subo los capítulos.

 **¿A dónde quiere llevar Sasuke a Sakura?**

 **¿Quién es la persona que le hablo a Sakura antes de entrar a casa de su madre?**

 **¿Estará bien Tsunade?**

* * *

 **Mención especial para:**

 **-AdiKtAGloom**

 **-Adrit126**

 **-marcelarodriguez1390**

 **pchan05**

 **Marishka16**

 **Hola:** Y la continuación ha llegado, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Comentarios/opiniones?**

 **Sayo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Sakura Pov**

No se lo creía, incluso si le decían que estaba con 40 de fiebre y en su cama delirando, era más creíble, que la situación que estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento.

—Es un alivio que te hayan dejado venir—dijo su madre sirviéndole una taza de té verde— Y tu Sasori cuanto me alegra verte—añadió su madre poniéndole una taza a él también.

—Si, es toda una suerte—dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y enseguida maldijo en cuanto se quemó la lengua, Sasori solo la miro con una leve sonrisa y ella desvió su mirada.

— ¿Sigue en su habitación? —pregunto centrándose en su tía y dejo de lado la taza.

—Sigue sin abrirme y sin responder—le informo.

— ¿Estas completamente segura de que no ha salido a ningún lado? —cuestiono extrañada— Además como no se te ha ocurrido pedir algún vecino que tire la puerta o algo—alego poniéndose de pie.

Y es que simplemente no entendía, estaba furiosa e irritable.

—Estoy segura, pero no la había molestado porque ya sabes, en esta época recuerda mucho a tu padre y no suele hablarme—objeto mientras la seguía camino a la puerta de la habitación— Pero nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin salir, más que sea siempre sale a mirar sus plantas del jardín.

—Yo puedo abrirla—dijo pronunciándose el pelirrojo.

—Tu cállate, no sé qué haces aquí, pero esto es un asunto familiar—dijo mirándole de mala gana.

—Ella fue la que me llamo—dijo llamando su atención y miro a su madre.

—Yo no te he llamado— alego enseguida la Haruno mayor al ver su enojo.

—No, Tsunade me invito—explico y ello la descoloco.

—Me estás diciendo que la única persona con la que ha hablado es contigo ¿y se te ocurre decirlo apenas ahora?

—No me has dejado hablar—recalco y le vio acercarse a la puerta, creyó que tal vez la tiraría abajo pero solo giro el pomo y esta se abrió.

—Muy bien mama, teníamos que venir a abrir una simple puerta—renegó y entraron.

La habitación estaba como siempre, todo muy bien ordenado y la máquina de costura con la que le había hecho tantos vestidos seguía allí. Se distinguía todo bien a pesar de ser solo la luz de afuera que iluminaba la estancia.

Pero para cuando las luces se encendieron y logro entrar a revisar, la vio. Justo en la parte derecha de la cama en el espacio que había entre el mueble de la máquina. Y que por la altura de la cama no distinguió antes, estaba Tsunade, tirada en el suelo y con mal aspecto.

—Traeré agua—dijo su madre y ella corrió alarmada hacia ella y la sujeto entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? respóndeme por favor—le pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

—Iré en busca de Shizune, ella puede revisarla antes de llevarla al hospital—dijo el pelirrojo, pero ella solo centro su atención en la rubia.

—Tienes que tener cuidado mi niña, no te acerques a el—le susurro y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas.

— ¿De quién? ¿de Sasori? —pregunto incapaz de ocurrírsele nadie más.

Tsunade le había tenido bastante aprecio, hasta que la había traicionado de aquella manera.

—No, Sasori si te cuidara, pero el no—dijo antes de perder la conciencia.

—Déjame revisarla—dijo de repente una mujer pelinegra frente a ella—salgan de la habitación por favor—le pidió.

Su madre estaba allí sujetando el vaso y Sasori a su lado. Todos salieron de la habitación y esperaron en el salón.

— ¿Qué le dijiste cuando hablo contigo? —interrogo desconfiada a Sasori.

—Nada que pudiera causarle ese estado, si es de lo que intentas acusarme—respondió.

—Y tu mama, ¿por qué no entraste antes? —la regaño.

—Lo intente, pero la puerta no abría—se excusó.

—Ya claro, la abre el y mágicamente podemos entrar—dijo sarcástica.

—Intentando culpar a los demás no solucionaras nada—objeto Sasori con aquellos ojos llenos de objetividad.

Siempre tenía que ser tan perfectamente lógico. Pero sabía que tenía razón una vez más.

—Lo siento mama, he perdido los nervios— reconoció y esta se acercó para abrazarla.

—Yo también lo siento, debí prestarle más atención.

Se sentaron en el sofá, en silencio hasta que vio a Shizune aparecer frente a ellos.

—Está bien, por suerte solo ha sido agotamiento, mientras descanse unos días no habrá nada de que preocuparse.

Suspiro con alivio, no soportaría que otra tragedia más ocurriera en la familia.

—Quiere verte Sakura y a ti también—dijo mirando a Sasori y por primera vez vio sorpresa en su cara.

—Puedes ir sola Sakura, es tu familia después de todo—le ofreció.

—Ella dijo que los dos o ninguno—insistió la mujer con cierto disgusto.

—Está bien, puedes venir— termino por aceptar y fue directa hacia la habitación.

Cuando entraron tenía mejor cara, era como si su recuperación hubiese sido casi milagrosa.

—No me mires así—la reprendió—Porque mejor no me saludas como se debe—le pidió.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte—reconoció dándole un abrazo.

—Aún me quedan muchos años por delante y mucho sake que beber—comento picara.

—Apuesto a que aun guardas alcohol bajo la máquina de coser—agrego divertida.

—Solo cuando tu madre no le da por hacer limpieza general—dijo soltando una carcajada—Sasori, acércate me alegra mucho verte—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—No dijo lo mismo la última vez—agrego desconfiado.

—Soy vieja, tengo poco tiempo para perdonar así que lo hago rápido.

—Gracias y supongo que con eso me vale—dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Verle de nuevo hablando con Tsunade le trajo recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuando aún estaban juntos y ella les cubría para poder verse. Su madre no siempre estuvo de acuerdo con su relación con Sasori hasta que lo acepto y lo volvió a repudiar. Y al parecer otra vez lo aceptaba, vaya familia más voluble.

—Bien los he llamado porque necesito pedirte un favor Sasori—dijo mirando al pelirrojo y le tomo de las manos—Necesito que ahora que Sakura y tu están en Tokio, vivan juntos.

La petición la tomo por sorpresa y por supuesto todo su interior se removió con incredulidad.

—Creo que necesitas ir al hospital—dijo alejándose con disgusto—Porque si tu has olvidado que se fue y me abandono aquí, cuando me prometió que lo haríamos juntos yo no.

—Él es tu única salvación Sakura, solo Sasori pude ayudarte a detener a ese hombre.

—¿De qué hombre me estás hablando? No has parado de repetir que no me acerque alguien que no se ni quién es.

—Yo no puedo decírtelo eres tú quien debe descubrirlo, solo puedo intervenir hasta cierto punto.

—¿Esperas que te crea ciegamente a algo que no puedes decirme del todo y que me mude con mi ex novio y viva un infierno?

—Yo aún no he aceptado—le recordó—Pero Tsunade ¿de verdad hay alguien que la persigue? —cuestiono el pelirrojo.

—Está obsesionado con ella y no parara hasta obtener lo que quiere.

—¿Vive en Tokio? —le siguió preguntado.

—Si—confirmo—Si pudiera hacerlo yo misma lo haría, pero como vez ya no tengo tanta fuerza.

—Entiendo, yo me encargare de protegerla quiera ella o no. Después de todo es mi deber cuidar de todos los ciudadanos—recalco.

—Por eso siempre me has caído bien.

Desconcertada por la escena, decidió salir de la habitación. Se despediría de su madre y volvería a hotel, esperaba que mañana cuando volviera a visitarla estuviera más cuerda. Y por supuesto Sasori muy lejos de ella.

—Tengo que volver al hotel mi jefe necesita que le guie, aunque aún no me ha dicho los detalles. En cuanto pueda pasare de nuevo para ver como esta.

—Ahora estoy más preocupada por ti—le dijo su madre.

—No deberías—replico cogiendo su bolso—Estoy bien—mintió.

No estaba bien lo sabía y tenía que salir de allí.

—Aun te afecta demasiado su presencia, creo que necesitas hablar con él.

—Agradezco tu preocupación mama, pero tengo que irme—dijo evitando el tema.

Se acerco le dio un beso y salió de la casa, realmente se sentía asfixiada.

Una vez en la calle se sintió un poco más relajada, el viento corría moviendo su pelo y cerro los ojos por un instante disfrutando de ello.

—Siempre me he preguntado porque te gusta tanto la noche.

—Y yo por qué no me dejas en paz—respondió hastiada y acelero su paso.

—Deberías de creer en ella.

—Si tienes razón en ella puedo creer, pero en ti no.

—¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir tus reproches? —dijo cogiéndola del brazo y deteniéndola.

—No te atrevas a tocarme—dijo intentado soltarse de su agarre, pero no lo consiguió más bien surtió el efecto contrario y pego su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Tiemblas, sigues haciéndolo, aunque pasen los años.

Y la beso sus labios se pegaron a los de ella, en un cálido y ardiente beso. Su primer beso despues de dos largo años.

* * *

 **Buenas noches/días o tardes** estoy aquí con otro capitulo mas rápido de lo normal, ¿no es genial? Pero dado que estoy teniendo cierto tiempo y mi imaginación vuela hare uso de ella.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me siguen agregando a favoritos o le dan a seguir.

 **¿Que les parece la actitud de Sakura?**

 **¿Sasori es demasiado insistente?**

 **¿Por que tsunade no puede decirle que es Sasuke quien esta obsesionado con ella?**

 **Mención especial para:**

 **AdiKtAGloom**

 **Anis24**

 **Adrit126**

Muchas gracias de nuevo por los comentarios y por el apoyo. Por supuesto también a los lectores, que últimamente están aumentando más y más.

 **Sayo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Había sentido la presencia de la peli rosa desaparecer de su radar. Y cuando Karin se marchó de su habitación desvió su atención a su portátil. Solo por si caso, paso una a una las fotos de todo el pueblo y lo memorizo, no podía olvidar su estancia en un antiguo territorio enemigo. Casi aun podía sentir esa extraña vibración en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto con calma al sentir su presencia.

—Quiera o no, es mi deber aconsejarte si entras a una zona peligrosa—comento claramente disgustado.

— ¿Peligrosa? —cuestiono y si no hubiese sido impropio de él se habría carcajeado—Voy a comentarte algo, solo para que no vuelvas a olvidarlo—dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al rubio— Cuando desperté acabe con todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Y aun así hay leyes que respetar, tratados que no se deben romper y menos por una humana cualquiera—alego.

—Por ahora es una humana cualquiera, mañana sabremos si ya no lo es.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, no me digas que ella es…—dijo alterado—Ya obtuviste suficiente de ellos, prometiste no volver a este territorio —le recordó.

—Vete—le ordeno, nadie podía desobedecerle.

Sonrió cuando sintió de nuevo la clara presencia de su humana, pero al sentir una agitación inusual en ella se materializo al instante. No estaba sola.

Se mantuvo en las sombras cuando ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión. Pero cuando le vio levantar una mano para tocarla, simplemente no se pudo contener, esta vez no.

—No debería de tocar lo que no es suyo—intervino sujetado su mano antes de que tan siquiera rosara la piel de la peli rosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

La aparición de su jefe la tomo por sorpresa, ni siquiera se había percatado en que momento había aparecido. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo menos que quería era una pelea y como consecuencia, ella despedida.

—Es suficiente Sasori—le regaño y acerco su mano a la de ambos y retiro la del Uchiha—Gracias por su ayuda, pero el no iba hacerme daño—comento a sabiendas de que podían haber dado una mala imagen.

Los ojos del Uchiha casi la atravesaron y su rostro se tornó aún más serio, si eso era posible.

—Espero que sea la primera y la última vez que me vea envuelto en este tipo de asuntos señorita Haruno—la regaño.

—Lo siento—se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia.

Cuando le vio dispuesto a marcharse soltó un suspiro de alivio, que para su desgracia duro lo que tardo el pelirrojo en hablar.

—Por lo que veo es su jefe, pero no su propietario—alzo la voz Sasori—Debería tener claro su papel hacia ella. Si no quiere tener problemas legales.

—Joder, no—se quejó mirándole.

Era imposible, casi surrealista, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella. Su ahora ex novio estaba intentado iniciar una pelea con su actual jefe.

—La espero en mi habitación en dos minutos señorita Haruno o está usted despedida—le anuncio.

Y le vio, la clara intención de Sasori de correr hacia el Uchiha y se interpuso en su camino.

—Lárgate, vete como la ultima vez y deja que mi vida avance, por favor—le exigió desesperada.

— Esta no es la vida que soñabas tener—le dijo antes de marcharse.

Aquellas palabras habían sido una gran verdad, pero ella más que nadie lo sabía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Le seguía, el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo era lo único que se podía escuchar en el silencio de camino a su habitación.

—Entre—le pidió dejándole paso, pero ella se mantuvo estática—No voy hacerle daño.

— ¿Quiere usted contratar a una puta o una empleada que haga bien su trabajo? —le cuestiono tomándole por sorpresa.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Entrare si me da su palabra de que me tratara como a una empleada.

—No sé qué la ha llevado a llegar a esa conclusión, pero si quisiera una puta como ha dicho, créame le hubiese hecho firmar un contrato como tal. Ahora entre y centrémonos en lo que debo explicarle para mañana.

—De acuerdo—acepto—Pero agradecería que no vuelva amenazarme con despedirme.

El no comento nada al respecto, simplemente entro y se sentó en el sofá. Ella se mantuvo de pie con una postura rígida e incómoda.

—Puede sentarse, aunque seré breve.

—Estoy más cómoda de pie—añadió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Tensión y más tensión, era lo único que podía sentir en el ambiente. Cuando le ordeno a ir a su habitación se imaginó a ella misma teniendo que hacer algo indecente para mantener su trabajo. Y desde luego no estaba dispuesta a ello y se lo dejaría claro. Y es que, a pesar de sus problemas económicos, era una profesional y en su cabeza simplemente no entraba enredarse con su jefe.

—La carpeta que esta sobre la mesa es para usted, mañana tendrá que guiarme y pedir los permisos para acceder a ciertos lugares.

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunto incomoda.

—Eso es todo—confirmo.

—Entonces si me disculpa—añadió y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la habitación.

Casi corrió hasta la suya y completamente en pánico y agitada entro.

—Me he salvado—susurro.

—Yo no estaría tan segura—añadió una voz y sus ojos se abrieron chocando enseguida con aquel rojo carmesí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

No funcionaba, simplemente no avanzaban. La moral y la ética de la peli rosa eran fuertes y parecía contenerse y no mostrar aquello que había dentro de ella. Y el era un experto en despertar aquellos instintitos primarios. Si es lo que se quería, no dudaría. ¿Desde cuando la delicadeza iba con él? Simplemente se había hartado.

—Volvemos a vernos—le susurró al oído cuando se aseguró privarla de su vista.

Pudo sentirlo el cuerpo de la peli rosa reacciono al instante al sonido de su voz. Sus piernas se apretaron y sus labios soltaron un claro jadeo.

— ¿Quién eres? —cuestiono—La última vez no pude recordarte, pero ahora sí…

—Vaya, esperaba que esta vez gritaras desesperada—añadió alejándose—Ya te lo dije, solo dejo en ti lo que deseo y puedo quitarlo cuando quiera.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí?

No contesto, solo chasqueo sus dedos.

Los recuerdos de ella entre sus brazos, los gemidos y el claro disfrute en su rostro se traspasaron a la oji jade.

—No puede ser, esa no soy yo—se negó a creer.

—Dije que volvería y es la hora Sakura.

Chasqueo sus dedos y todos los recuerdos fueron devueltos.

 _El solo desapareció._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Se había duchado y arreglado, eran las 8:55 y tendría que salir de su habitación e ir con su jefe.

No tenía hambre, así que no había pedido nada al servicio de habitaciones. Se levanto y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, simplemente sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiese borrarlo todo de nuevo.

 _Tu nunca lo harías Sakura, no eres esa clase de mujer_ , se recordó y salió.

Cuando llego a recepción sus ojos negros ya estaban allí para observarla. Sintió enfado y mucho, pero para cuando se acerco y quedo frente a él, su enojo quedo completamente a un lado, siendo remplazado por un nuevo sentimiento. Una excitación incontrolable por él, quien se suponía que era su jefe y con quien jamás, según su código, debía involucrarse.

* * *

 **Buenas a todas/os** se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero créanme mas he sufrido por no poder escribir, es mi momento favorito del día. En fin, muchas gracias por su paciencia y gracias a todas las personas que le han dado seguir o favoritos y siguen interesadas en mi fic.

 **¿Sasuke le ha devuelto todos sus recuerdos?**

 **¿Qué hará ahora Sakura?**

 **¿Dónde intenta llevarla Sasuke que este precisamente en Konoha?**

 **Mención especial para:**

edtru23

Adrit126

Anis24

AdiKtAGloom

Marishka16

pchan05

marcelarodriguez1390

 **Muchas gracias por lo comentarios y por el apoyo e interés.**

 **Sayo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Sus pasos retumbaban a cada centímetro de pavimento que recorría, sus largas piernas acortaban la distancia del tan ansiado momento.

Incluso el fresco viento que movía su pelo parecía diferente. Sabía que nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo.

Pero se detuvo, hasta él sabía que su poder en aquel lugar, podía llegar a ser inutilizable.

— ¿Tengo su permiso Sakura Haruno? —le pregunto desde la entrada al verla cruzar el umbral.

Le miro y rodo sus intensos ojos verdes, pero el decidió ignorar su gesto.

—Es mi pueblo no mi propiedad, puede pasar—le otorgó sin darle la importancia necesaria.

Alzo un pie, pero por una milésima de segundo se mostró reticente, aunque la duda se disipo cuando el pisar aquel tatami, no le ocasiono ningún daño.

Fue instantáneo, la supremacía le recorrió.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que despues de tanto tiempo estaría allí?, donde una vez hubo un comienzo y un final para él. Donde juro venganza y enterró a sus enemigos.

"Solo se podrá acceder con la invitación de los mismos o sus descendientes"

Había guardado aquel pequeño fragmento en algún lugar de su mente, pero sin llegar jamás a olvidar su requerida importancia.

Solo necesitaba un pequeño detalle más y por fin su gloria seria absoluta. Recuperaría aquello que le pertenecía y comprobaría si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Sin duda la fortuna le servía ese día y para siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Maravillada por la belleza del templo, lo olvido todo, incluso que estaba allí por trabajo y no solo por su propia diversión.

Olvido las dos horas de caminata, mando al olvido su cansancio y se centró en el lugar.

Y es que como ignorar el hermoso hecho de que estaba allí por fin. Había muchas cosas que amaba de su pueblo, pero este templo, sin duda tenía un significado especial para ella. Era el lugar que había vivido en sus sueños, durante toda su niñez y adolescencia.

Aun recordaba con congoja como Tsunade le había negado innumerable de veces su ida a ese lugar. Y su madre, a pesar de que intermediaba a su favor, solo fracasaba en su intento.

 _Luego cuando volviera a ver a Tsunade se disculparía por desobedecerla y le diría que no había porque temer su ida al templo._

Recorrió la estancia al completo y salió al jardín, el cual estaba muy bien cuidado. Se pregunto que personas se encargarían del lugar, ya que ella supiera ya no vivan monjes allí.

Definitivamente tenían suerte de que les hubiesen concedido el permiso para entrar y sobre todo con tan poca antelación. Aunque si le había parecido un poco extraño que el encargado fuera tan joven.

Atraída por el altar de un rojo intenso y con una estructura tan antigua, pero firme a pesar de los siglos, poso su mano en un pilar. Con sus dedos recorrió la madera, las letras escritas que tanto tenían por enseñar.

—Es precioso—susurro.

El viento se levanto y su pelo se esparció tapándole la vista y justo en el ínstate en que se giro para acomodarlo el Uchiha inundo su visión.

— ¿Va a seguir ignorando el tema? Porque que yo recuerde la timidez nunca se hizo presente en nuestro encuentro.

—No hay ningún tema, por lo tanto, no hay nada de lo que hablar—aseguro, no quería romper ese momento que estaba viviendo.

Además, aún se negaba en creerlo.

Dispuesta a ignorarlo se arrodillo ante el altar, quería orar por su familia, pero en el instante en que junto sus rodillas y adquirió la posición para decir sus plegarias, todo cambio.

El viento se detuvo, se hizo un silencio sepulcral y el colgante que tanto había guardado bajo su ropa comenzó a quemar.

Y siguió, el calor empezó a extenderse de tal manera que todo su cuerpo lo sintió, llegando a tal punto en el que simplemente todo estallo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

El cuerpo de la Haruno se había desplomado sobre el suelo. Su presencia había cambiado, su aura ya no era la de una humana.

El jamás por obvias razones, había presenciado el cambio de una humana a sacerdotisa, pero estaba claro, era lo que le acaba de pasar a la peli rosa.

Subió las escaleras y siguió de largo hasta el altar. Sin delicadeza, con un fuerte golpe rompió parte de la madera y de su interior extrajo lo que pertenecía y lo que le habían quitado.

Era lo último que le quedaba por recuperar y para dejar atrás aquel pasado.

Dispuesto a marcharse se detuvo por un instante y la observo.

Su interés por ella había sido fruto del deseo. Luego había acrecentado con el paso del tiempo y la curiosidad de descubrir si le seria de utilidad.

Ya tenía lo que desde el principio quería, pero había algo más que deseaba de ella. Y eso lo sabía. No por nada la mantuvo cerca de él.

Se arrodillo y le aparto el pelo del cuello, luego coloco dos dedos sobre su piel y presiono.

— Aun no hemos terminado—comento mientras un símbolo estrellado de seis puntas se creaba en su piel.

Salió del lugar sin mirar atrás y cuando chasqueo sus dedos apareció en su hotel, donde le estaba esperando Karin, lo cual no fue precisamente de su agrado.

—El señor Itachi quiere verle—le informo.

Chaqueo la lengua con disgusto, el tener noticias de su hermano no era precisamente una buena señal.

—Encárgate de todo, me adelantare— anuncio.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su figura se empezó a disipar en una sombra negra hasta desaparecer. Lo siguiente que vio al volverse corpóreo fue aquel oscuro lugar de piedras.

No muy lejos de allí estaban las celdas y luego estaba la habitación de Itachi.

—Vaya, veo que eres rápido cuando de mi petición se trata—comento saliendo de la oscuridad de su estancia.

—Supongo que estar encerrado altera la mete de cualquiera—agrego.

—No importa cuantos siglos me tengas aquí hermano, aún recuerdo tu lado bueno.

—Y por ello sigues aquí, por creer en algo que no existe.

—Tal vez no para mí, pero si para ella.

Enseguida estrecho la mirada y se puso en alerta, aun, aunque encerrado, su hermano no dejaba de ser un Uchiha.

—No he salido, pero puedo olerla en tu esencia, está en todos lados y muy dentro de ti—agrego con una sonrisa.

—Duerme—le ordeno.

Y se desvaneció mientras veía la figura de su hermano caer sobre el frio suelo.

Era lo menos que se merecía por su traición.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

 _Sakura, tienes que despertar, vamos Sakura._

Pero no podía, la luz tan brillante que segaba a sus ojos le hacía imposible ver nada más.

 _Solo tienes que concentrarte mi niña, sé que puedes._

Dolía, cuanto más se acercaba a la luz, más calor sentía. Su piel era como pisar la arena descalza en un caluroso día de verano.

 _Se que duele Sakura, lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo, te estamos esperando._

No, espera hay otra luz, no brilla tanto y no duele.

 _No Sakura, no te enfríes solo continua, por favor._

¿Por qué me obligas?, una duele y la otra no, solo quiero que no duela.

 _Solo un poco más, solo sigue y aguanta._

—Bienvenida mi niña—susurro Tsunade en cuanto abrió los ojos—Todo volverá a la normalidad no te preocupes.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

* * *

 **Buenas noches, tardes o días** , según como estén todas/os en sus países. Estoy aquí después de mucho tiempo lo sé, (soy una pecadora por dejarlos con la intriga durante casi un mes). Echarle la culpa al trabajo y la dichosa universidad si os consuela.

Yo si que casi exploto sin poder escribir ni un triste párrafo y es que necesito mi tranquilidad para escribir, aunque sea solo una hora, pero lo necesito.

Muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos y por los comentarios.

 **Mención especial para:**

 **AdiKtAGloom**

 **Adrit126**

 **Marishka16**

 **edtru23**

¡Gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo!

 **No vemos en el siguiente capítulo, sayo (prometo no tardar tanto)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sakura Pov**

Complicado, un concepto tan básico como simple y la única palabra que podía describir toda su situación en ese momento.

Las complicaciones, eran algo de lo que siempre había huido en su vida. Había sido una hija obediente, una alumna tranquila y una trabajadora pasiva en su antiguo trabajo. ¿Y ahora? Todo parecía enmarañarse en una bola, que se hacía más y más grande.

Y es que a medida que Tsunade hablaba y ella miraba en el espejo, incrédula el inmenso tatuaje que iba desde la parte de atrás de su cuello, recorriendo su hombro y su brazo hasta llegar a su dedo anular izquierdo, no lograba hallar otro termino para describirlo.

Alzo la mano y se rozó la estrella de seis puntas con la yema de los dedos e hizo el recorrido hasta la puta de su dedo. Era como si tuviera vida propia ya que al tocarlo se removía causándole una sensación de hormigueo.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto más calmada.

La primera impresión no había sido nada buena de hecho había entrado en pánico y no había querido hablar durante unos minutos.

Ahora sosegada, aunque no menos ansiosa, quería entenderlo todo. No se sentía ella misma, era como si algo, aunque no supiera el que, hubiese cambiado no solo en su exterior.

— ¿No me has escuchado verdad?

—Siento estar tan ocupada tratando de entender que es lo que tengo en mi piel y no escuchar tus continuas preguntas de porque fui al templo—alego con sarcasmo.

No era el momento para reproches por su "desobediencia".

—Has sido maldecida por un demonio—sentencio.

Por un instante ni siquiera parpadeó, solo la miro incrédula por lo que acaba de decir.

—Así que un demonio—añadió con sorna— ¿Y se supone que debo creerlo a pies juntillas y no preguntar mas no?

—Te diré lo que puedo decir, pero si te hubieses ido con Sasori como te pedí, tal vez esto no hubiera ocurrido—mascullo al parecer muy ofendida.

— ¿Tal vez? —agrego incrédula— Agradecería que por una vez te dejases de intrigas y me contaras que es lo que realmente ocurre. Ya no soy una niña Tsunade, no me valen solo tus prohibiciones.

— ¿Estas dispuesta a escucharme sin juzgarme o decir que es una locura?

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—No

Lo pensó, incluso miro a su tía por primera vez con desconfianza y termino por optar por la resignación. Fuera una locura o no, tenía el presentimiento de que solo ella podría decirle una parte de la verdad.

—Adelante —acepto sin remedio.

—Te ha marcado como su propiedad, eso es lo que significa el tatuaje que llevas ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aprovecho el momento de tu trasformación para corromper tu pureza, pero por suerte para ti aun no lo ha conseguido.

— ¿De qué pureza me estás hablando? ¿por suerte para mí? Estoy tatuada por si no te has dado cuenta—recalco de nuevo.

—Si y tendrás que luchar contra su maldición por el bien de todos nosotros. Tu eres nuestra esperanza Sakura, la única a la que puedo traspasar mi poder antes de morir.

— ¿De todos nosotros? —alego aún más confundida— ¿Podrías favor explicármelo todo de un modo que pueda entenderlo? —agrego en un intento de comprender y no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Sera mejor que te sientes—le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

El rostro de Tsunade denotaba cansancio y se sintió culpable; porque, aunque su enfado fuese justificable, era un erróneo comportamiento.

—Aquí estoy bien—comento desviando la mirada.

La verdad era que no quería mirarse de nuevo al espejo y si se mantenía de espaldas a este, tal vez no se sentiría tan alterada.

—Durante generaciones nuestra familia se encargó de consagrar a sus hijos al templo que fuiste hoy. A cambio, recibíamos la bendición de los dioses y se nos concedían ciertos dones. Pero una tragedia ocurrió y masacraron a todos aquellos que poseyeran la aprobación de los dioses.

Todos, uno a uno, fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo quedamos nosotros. Algunos vinieron aquí y se refugiaron, pero no tardaron en llegar para exterminarlos. En el último momento los ancianos se reunieron y eligieron a un bebe de cada familia y lograron ofrecerlos a los dioses y al mismo tiempo les usaron como sus contenedores de poder.

Los ocultaron, pero ningún secreto dura para siempre y fueron descubiertos antes de que lograsen huir del pueblo. Pero en el momento que se creía que todo estaba perdido, el demonio fue encerrado y se les perdono la vida a los últimos descendientes.

Como recompensa a la masacre se nos concedió la libertad de vivir aquí sin tener miedo a ser atacados. Y ahí fue cuando se creó el tratado de paz con los demonios.

— ¿Y se supone que tú eres uno de esos descendientes y yo también?

—Yo fui el contenedor de mi padre, el antes de morir me consagro y me entrego todo lo que cultivo durante su existencia. De ahí el símbolo en forma de rombo que he llevado siempre en mi frente.

—¿Y qué esperas de mí?

—Yo deseo hacer lo mismo contigo Sakura. Tu eres especial, desde que naciste supe que solo con tu poder, llegarías a ser realmente poderosa, pero también temíamos que te quebraras con tanto poder y decidí mantenerlo bajo control. Pero luego te fuiste y algo cambio, algo altero tu esencia y tuve que ponerte el collar. Pero no fue suficiente jamás imagine que el destino me jugaría una mala pasada y terminarías en el templo con él.

— Sabías quién era el, ¿verdad?

—Si, lo sabía, pero no podía intervenir hay cosas que pasan por algo Sakura y si este era tu destino yo solo podía dejar que ocurriese.

— ¿Mi destino? Podías haberme dicho que él era peligroso y no de la forma en la que lo hiciste esa noche—le reprocho.

—Lo que está escrito no se puede cambiar Sakura, al igual que se escribió que nacieras con ese poder, también ocurría tarde o temprano tu encuentro con ese ser. Además, intenté avisarte, te dije que te fueras con Sasori y te negaste.

—No puedes pedirle a alguien que se vaya sin más con la persona que le rompió el corazón.

—Te di a elegir y decidiste.

—No es justo que digas eso, y más cuando yo ignoraba todo esto.

Le dolía que Tsunade no entendiera su postura.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy, por ahora vamos hacer que esa cosa retroceda. Necesitas estar fuerte para tu entrenamiento, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Camino hacia ella y sintió el tacto frio de sus dedos que hicieron presión en su cuello.

—Es lo máximo que puedo hacer, solo tu podrás romper este sello llegado el momento—le dijo mientras la enredadera negra de tinta se encogía y se alojaba en forma de anillo en su dedo.

— ¿Y si no quiero nada de esto? ¿Y si quiero mirar hacia otro lado?

La rubia le miro a los ojos y alzo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

— Pronto te darás cuenta de que, aunque intentes huir, el destino es más poderoso.

— ¿Mama sabe sobre esto? —alego cambiando de tema y alejándose.

—Tu madre siempre lo ha sabido ¿porque crees que ha dejado que influya tanto en ti?

—Entiendo.

—Espero que algún día puedas entenderme Sakura—dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

 _Ella solo se quedo en silencio, pensando en lo complicado de su al parecer nuevo destino._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

La hoja afilada, de un metal reluciente cortaba el aire y todo lo que había su paso. Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente mientras esquivaba los trozos de bambú cortados en diminutos tacos. Aun lo podía hacer, sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos su arma y él eran uno.

—Tengo que admitir que es magnífica—comento el rubio presenciándolo todo.

—Por una vez coincido contigo—dijo al instante en que la envainaba.

—Ya tienes lo que querías así que recuerda no volver—le aconsejo.

El rubio tenía la absurda manía de entrometerse en su vida con la excusa de ser uno de sus seguidores mas fieles después de su gran venganza. Por ello y como excepción le permitía seguir a su lado.

—Aún tengo asuntos por tratar—le comunico.

La imagen de Sakura en el suelo no lograba disiparse de su mente, sin embargo, sabía que la lejanía de ambos no duraría eternamente.

— ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza por esa mujer? —le pregunto perspicaz.

—Jump

—Hay un pacto firmado por uno de los Uchiha, incluso aunque este apartado del mundo, no deja de ser real.

—El pueblo sigue intacto más me apropiare de uno de sus habitantes— comento con una sonrisa sínica.

Había tratado de ser civilizado, la había invitado como un cervatillo indefenso a su madriguera para poder consumirla lentamente. Pero no había funcionado, y no solo eso, no había vuelto a tocarla y su ser ebullía por volver a tenerla y la tendría.

— ¿Como la traerás de vuelta si ya sabe tu verdadera forma? —dijo curioso.

—Pronto estará aquí, me he asegurado de ello—dijo saliendo de la estancia y sin responder realmente a oji azul.

Chasqueo sus dedos y apareció frente la puerta de un hotel como le era costumbre. Una exuberante rubia de ojos azules le abrió y le lanzo una feroz mirada llena de deseo.

—Tu carta fue realmente excitante—le alago.

El no respondió, se acercó y dejo que sus incontrolables instintos hicieran el resto. Y a pesar de que vio a una figura muy familiar para él, observándolo desde la ventana, la ignoro.

 _Después de todo, el necesitaba alimentarse y su sierva tendría que esperarle._

* * *

 **Buenas a todas/os** estoy aqui de nuevo con otro capitulo. Difrutenlo y muchas gracias por el apoyo y a las personas que me agregan a favoritos.

 **Mención especial para:**

 **AdiKtAGloom**

 **Adrit126**

 **Marishka16**

 **marcelarodriguez1390**

* * *

 **¿Que piensan que trama Sasuke?  
**

 **¿Estara Sakura lista para su entrenamiento?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **HORAS ANTES**

 **Sakura Pov**

Varias horas para llegar hasta el templo y otras tres perdidas, y todo para mantener la misma pose ridícula que adquirirías sentada al hacer yoga.

—Concéntrate—la regaño— Debes aprender a canalizar y acumular tu poder, a crear reservas que te mantendrán a salvo en el momento indicado. Visualízalo y lograras controlarlo.

—Lo intento—se quejó.

Volvió a concentrarse, a llenar ese vacío gota a gota mientras la imagen en su cabeza se mostraba tan pixelada que le impedía avanzar.

—Mas, auméntalo poco a poco, pero de forma más constante, solo así podrás…

—No puedo—se negó abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie— Me duele el culo de estar intentado hacer algo que no entiendo—dijo dispuesta a tirar la toalla.

—No tengo tiempo para tus pataletas Sakura, esto es serio.

—Lo que no es serio es que intentes que aprenda algo que se supone que aprendiste tu desde pequeña.

—Por eso te enseño la parte más esencial, si logras concentrar tu energía podrás protegerte de él y…

—No, si lo hubieras hecho desde el principio, si no te hubieras empeñado en ocultármelo, no estaríamos en esto. Siempre fui lo que quisisteis, siempre la niña perfecta y ahora porque no tenéis más remedio que contármelo, intentas forzarme a algo que no se hacer.

—Y por eso lo hacías, porque sabias que había algo más y temías que despertara, querías seguir siendo lo que consideras ser normal. Y lo entiendo, pero no lo eres Sakura, perteneces a nuestra familia somos lo que somos.

—No es cierto— se negó a creerlo.

Aunque una parte de ella se preguntó en secreto si tal vez y solo tal vez Tsunade podría tener algo de razón. Pero le resultaba imposible creer, que había vivido su vida condicionada al miedo de no ser normal.

—Se que sabes hacerlo, solo que no es fácil, pero naciste para esto Sakura.

—No me entiendes, se me ha estampado en la cara algo que no controlo, algo en lo que no creo, y hasta yo se que para todo hay que tener fe.

—Pero si elegiste acercarte a él, entregarte a él, ¿verdad?

— ¿Me estas culpando ahora a mí?

—Si, no hay más culpables Sakura y vas a tener que asumirlo. El es ahora tu enemigo independientemente de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes.

—No tienes derecho a decirme algo así, joder no tengo porque justificar mis relaciones, es el colmo.

Por Dios, se suponía que en el siglo XXI cuando una mujer tenía una aventura de una noche se quedaba eso,nada más, y no daba con una maldición un tiempo después.

—Entonces paremos esta absurda discusión, ni tú tienes derecho a juzgarme por intentar protegerte, ni yo a meterme en tu vida privada, así que vuelve a sentar tu culo y aprende a cómo protegerte del enemigo, ya me odiaras después.

Disgustada, ofendida y con un sinfín de sentimientos negativos, se resignó y volvió a intentarlo.

Busco algo más agradable, algo que la hiciera poder sentir un poco de calma y lo encontró. Se concentro en el aire que corría atreves de las vigas del templo, en el olor particular que cargaba la corriente húmeda de la mañana y logro notarlo, la energía que gota a gota se acumulaba en ella. No era fácil, podía verlo de vez en cuando. Era un proceso lento pero fructífero.

—Eso es, sigue— la guio— Solo un poco más.

El aire se levantó con impulso, su cuerpo pareció flotar y la imagen se volvió más nítida, la gota comenzó a moverse y a cambiar de forma, era como si buscara la combinación o la figura correcta.

¡Vamos! se animó apretando la mandíbula y continuo e incluso su cuerpo comenzó a sudar, era una energía increíble.

—Para—le ordeno Tsunade y abrió los ojos enseguida.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — pregunto agitada.

Había sido una experiencia increíble, era como si algo hubiese emanado de la nada cubriendo todo su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo llenándolo.

—Eso ha sido impresionante, has logrado empezar a buscar tu elemento—la felicito.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Digamos que es tu marca, la identidad de tu poder, por ahora lo has hecho muy bien, no es perfecto, pero nos vale, ahora a probarlo.

Asintió, pero en cuanto se puso de pie, una pequeña fatiga le hizo colocar la mano en su cuello.

—Se aprovecha de tus momentos débiles, por ello debes acumular esta fuerza, nunca debes dejar que te controle.

Vio a su tía coger una pequeña bolsa y vaciarla, salieron unas pequeñas bolas de colores.

—Dependiendo del color, ese será tu poder. Pasa tus manos con cuidado sobre ellas mientras lo liberas gota a gota. Es lo mismo que antes, pero a la inversa.

—Cuando por fin parece que puedo hacer algo…—renegó—Al menos no tendré que volver a sentarme.

—Es un placer descubrir a tu yo gruñona, menos mal que no fuiste así de niña que si no…

—¿Qué se supone que debo sentir? — pregunto ignorando su comentario.

—Lo sabrás—le aseguro.

Acerco sus manos con cuidado, la primera de color azul, intento liberar algo, pero nada ocurrió, parecía normal. La segunda, esta vez fue a por la de color rojo, lo intento e incluso se esforzó por exteriorizarlo, pero nada.

—Solo continua—la incentivo.

Exhalo con fuerza e imagino la gota saliendo de la nada, saliendo de aquel pequeño almacenaje en su mente y lo sintió. La vibración, la calidez al pasar por la bola de color verde…

—Ya está…

—No, aun no— contesto y sintió más atracción, movió con rapidez la mano hacia la siguiente bola de color negro casi hipnotizada y lo sintió, pero esta vez no le agrado. La quemazón la aparto con fuerza y no solo eso, su tatuaje se volvió a extender y una gran llamarada negra la envolvió.

Lo ultimo que logro ver fue el rostro de Tsunade inundado en lágrimas con una expresión llena de terror.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTUALMENTE**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Desde el momento en que llego, se deleitó, e inundó su vista con el hermoso y pálido cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama. Pero aquello, no era lo que realmente había hecho que su respiración se agitara, ni que sus ojos se llenaran de deseo. Lo era la marca, su marca que había implado en su hermoso cuerpo, volviéndola parte de él.

—¿Qué sabes de sus poderes? — pregunto poniendo se dé pie.

Había notado a la pelirroja observándole desde la ventana del hotel, enseguida supo que traía noticias, aunque intuía que ese no era del todo su motivo. Lo había apreciado en sus ojos, pero era una llama que él no estaba dispuesto a consumar, al menos no ahora.

—Ella no es normal.

—Especifica más esa frase, dado que nadie aquí entra en ese parámetro ¿o me equivoco? —añadió con una mirada fulminante.

—Es decir, ha estado durante muchos años sellada, las sacerdotisas desde su nacimiento son entrenadas y ella no lo está. No sabemos hasta dónde puede llegar.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

—No puedo estarlo si no la pongo a aprueba, sería aconsejable que yo la probara y…

—No—la corto

—Entonces deberá de mantenerla de esta manera—dijo observado la habitación a través del espejo.

—Vete, tendré que comprobarlo yo—anuncio antes de entrar a la habitación...

* * *

 **Buenos días/tardes/ o noches**

Después de cuatro largos meses he podido volver a escribir mi fic (culpa del dichoso trabajo y la uni -_- ) ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo escribir con calma y no unos capitulos rápidos y mal hechos.

Espero que disfruten de los siguientes capítulos que subiré, muchas gracias por el apoyo y la espera.

Agradecimientos especiales:

 **Adrit126**

 **Marishka16**

 **Muchas gracias a todas/os las/os que me siguen y a las/os nuevas/os tambien.**

* * *

 **Sakura podrá sobrevivir con lo poco que ha aprendido?**

 **¿Qué hará Sasuke con Sakura?**

 **¿Karin se mantendrá al margen siempre?**

 **Sayo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que será esta semana.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **Sakura Pov**

 _Sakura, Sakura_ , _por favor_ _no hay tiempo_ , le decía la voz de Tsunade, lejana y suplicante asfixiando aún más su pecho.

 _Concéntrate mi niña, por favor_ , continuaba.

Su cuerpo no respondía, sus sentidos tampoco, era como si hubiesen apagado las luces y la oscuridad la hubiese envuelto.

 _Recuerda_ , _pronto tendrás que aceptar mi pode_ r, _esto es lo último que puedo hacer por ti, lo siento_.

 _No,_ grito suplicante, _tu no_ reitero.

Fue lo único que logro articular antes de que la luz se hiciera de nuevo y la voz de su tía la abandonara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Había optado con entrar a la habitación y dejar de obsérvala tras un cristal.

Su cuerpo en directo, totalmente desnudo con la marca sobre su piel brillando con el sudor que caía sobre ella, era exquisito. Pero mas lo eran esos ojos jade que se habían alzado llenos de odio al verlo, haciéndole curvar sus labios en una gran sonrisa.

—Bienvenida Sakura— señaló al verla salir de la cama.

No parecía dudar y ni un atisbo de timidez por estar desnuda frente a él surcaba su mirada.

No retrocedió, eso sería impropio de él, al contrario, la observo acercarse directamente, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada, tan cerca que podía palpar el sabor de su ira.

Alzo una mano y la tomo por la quijada alzando su rostro, rozándole los labios con los suyos. No se resistió y al él tampoco le molesto, aunque en cierto modo esperaba algo de resistencia por parte de ella.

—Aunque me gusta observarte marcada por mí, prefiero ver como suplicas Sakura—acoto y la soltó dispuesto a salir de la habitación—vístete, tienes cinco minutos, es única ventaja que te proporcionare.

No oyó respuesta, ni ningún sonido ni cuando la puerta se cerró, pero él sabía que en unos minutos eso cambiaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Cuando paso su lengua por los labios y trago saliva pudo notar el sabor a hierro de su sangre en la boca. Había apretado con demasiada fuerza sus dientes.

Abrió el armario e ignoro cada prenda desvergonzada que él había elegido para ella, hasta que dio con una lencería menos obscena, unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla y un top negro. Bajo la mirada en busca de unos zapatos, todos pintaban tremendamente incómodos así que abrió otro cajón y no pudo evitar soltar una maldición.

Esos cajones habían sido realmente preparados con mucho mimo, por que incluso le estaba proporcionado con que defenderse. Spray pimienta, porras e incluso dagas, más bien era una advertencia de lo que se le venía encima.

Pero que podía esperar de ese ser que la había dejado tirada en mitad de un templo y por si fuera poco maldiciéndola.

Una vez lista se puso frente a la puerta y cerro sus ojos canalizando, recordando lo poco que había aprendido de Tsunade.

El solo recordarla le insuflo aun mas furia y algo más, ahora conocido para ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Al parecer el día prometía, era la segunda sonrisa instantánea que se formaba en su rostro. La había sentido por fin, no solo su odio sino también su poder.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el aura de la oji jade había cambiado, por no decir que resplandecía, pero también se fijó en su atuendo.

—Siento que ningún zapato fuera de tu agra…

Pero no le dejo continuar, se abrió paso hacia el y por inercia se vio obligado a retroceder, algo que realmente no le gusto.

—Vaya, ¿acaso te incomoda mi presencia? —cuestiono en tono cínico.

Realmente se veía muy segura de sí misma, así que quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

— ¿Eso es todo? —la incitó.

La vio chasquear la lengua y cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, momento que aprovecho para acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero de nuevo le repelió cuando intento tocarla.

Después de unos cuantos cientos de años había olvidado lo que era sentir la presencia de una sacerdotisa.

Esta vez fue el quien se acerco a ella, tenia que medir su poder y para ello debía probarlo, así que cuando su piel hizo contacto con su luz, lo comprendió.

—Lo has hecho bien la alago, pero aún no estas pulida—dijo antes de aparecer por su espalda y sujetarla.

El ardor de su poder le resulto abrazador y de hecho tendría que haberlo hecho retroceder como ocurrió antes, pero había un pequeño detalle que ella olvidaba.

—Tienes mi marca—le susurro al oído.

Y el chasquido de sus dedos apago su luz, la pureza que el tanto desea corromper.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

 _No puede ser_.

Se negaba a creerlo, ¿eso era todo lo que podía hacer con el poder que le había dado Tsunade?, ¿para eso se había sacrificado? ¿no se suponía que ella era especial y que tenía un gran poder?

Cerro los ojos e intento concentrarse de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero no fluía, no lo conseguía y menos teniéndolo a él tan cerca, estaba realmente frustrada.

—No creo que sea el momento para lamentaciones—dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —le pregunto resignada.

—Estoy decepcionado Sakura.

No le dijo nada mas y ella tampoco quiso hablar mientras la hacia caminar por un pasillo sin despegarla demasiado de él.

A medida que avanzaban el panorama se volvía mas y mas negro para ella, había unas cuantas celdas y lo mas seguro es que acábese en una de ellas. Pero el parecía divertiste con su miedo ya que paraba en una y luego negaba con la cabeza. Hasta que por fin se digno a dejarla en una.

—Pensaba dejarte en la habitación en la que despertaste, pero como ya he dicho, estoy decepcionado y quienes lo hacen no merecen más.

—Esto es lo que realmente eres—concluyo.

—Este es mi mundo, estas son mis reglas—concluyo alejándose por el oscuro lugar.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de creer que podía hacer algo contra él? No sabía ni sus puntos débiles, ni siquiera como atacarle, solo sabia que lo que emanaba de ella lograba repelerlo como si le quemase, pero no había servido de mucho.

Alzo la vista y achico sus ojos para admirar mejor su nueva estancia. Había una cama que parecía no haberse limpiado hacia años y una pequeña mesa con una lámpara sobre la misma, que para la luz que daba mejor ni tenerla. Se miro la ropa y acurrucó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, el lugar era bastante frió y encima estaba descalza.

—Eres experta en mejorar tu vida— se dijo a sí misma.

—No siempre se gana en la primera batalla—dijo una voz.

Se giro espantada y le vio, había una figura en la sombra, pero no lograba distinguirlo debido a la tenue o más bien escasa luz de lugar.

— ¿Quién eres? —articulo y saco la pequeña daga que había ocultado.

—El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo—recito— Necesitaras esa daga, espero que sobrevivas—dijo desapareciendo.

De repente el silencio se alteró y empezó a escuchar pisadas y unas luces empezaron a volverse cada vez mas cercanas hasta detenerse frente a su celda.

—Por fin tu y yo solas y esta vez el no podrá protegerte.

La luz la segaba, pero para cuando la bajo y su vista se acostumbró, pudo verla, jamás olvidaría la cara de esa peli roja, sobre todo ahora que recordaba con claridad lo que le había hecho aquel día en la oficina.

* * *

 **Buenas días/ tardes/noches,** lo se, soy de lo peor por subir un capitulo meses después, siento mucho no haber actualizado. Ojala la vida fuera distinta y mas alegre para todos pero bueno. Dejando eso de lado, espero que disfruten del siguiente capitulo y recuerden puedo tardar pero jamas abandonar.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y seguir mi fic, muchas gracias a las/los que siempre me leen y siguen haciéndolo y muchas gracias a todas/todos las/los que se han sumando y son nuevos.

 **Respuesta a las/los que no tienen cuenta:**

Deisy, gracias por comentar, aquí esta la continuación. Espero que te guste.

 **A los demás comentarios, como siempre gracias.**

 **Sayo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **Sakura Pov**

Tacones de aguja, medias de rejilla, vestido negro ajustado y un rostro adornado no solo con maquillaje.

 _Pura maldad._

Pero que esperaba, después de todo era ella la que estaba allí tirada en una celda y a punto de ser torturada o vete tu a saber que más se le podría ocurrir a esa mujer.

—Te noto con la moral baja —resalto con descaro — Y dudo mucho que ese cuchillito pueda ayudarte.

Miro la daga con atención, era pequeña pero llena de muchos detalles, el grabado de las flores que había en la hoja era impresionante y el puño que parecía hecho de plata tenía el símbolo de ese abanico que había visto en la carta. Opto por dejarlo en el suelo y lo alejo deslizándolo debajo de la cama.

—No lo sé, creo que me lo ha dado tu amo y señor para que me lime las uñas, ¿tú que crees?

La vio arquear una ceja con hastió y eso le agrado a su ser.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le pedía que se callara, que cogiera el cuchillo de nuevo, que hiriese a quien se acercara y que analizara la situación, que debía vivir para otra batalla.

Pero se negaba, simplemente quería acabar con todo de una vez, ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad con esos seres.

Total, ya estaba en la boca del lobo, nada más podía hacer.

—Mi amo y señor me ha dicho que procure que tu estancia sea, ¿soportable? ¿o habrá sido insoportable?, lo siento, pero tu mal aspecto me distrae y me impide pensar.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa vacía, ¿así era como acabaría? En manos de una mujer que la odiaba sin razón alguna.

— ¿Por qué mejor no haces lo que realmente vienes hacer? – expresó cansada — Tus comentarios infantiles son repulsivos.

El brillo en los ojos de la peli roja se encendió como si le hubieran dado la chispa que tanto deseaba y no dudo, solo arremetió.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ese ser malévolo ya estaba sobre ella y había aprisionado su cara contra el duro suelo de cemento.

—Escúchame bien, solo los fuertes sobreviven aquí y tu no perteneces a esa categoría, así que mientras mi señor quiera te mantendré con vida, pero con que respires me vale no es necesario que estés en perfectas condiciones.

—Adelante, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer —la alentó.

Y desde luego se arrepentiría de esas palabras uno minutos después, cuando el hablar y el tragar saliva se convirtiera en un agudo y profundo sufrimiento.

Primero sintió como le aplastaba la mano derecha, el codo, el brazo entero y así con cada una de sus articulaciones de su zona diestra incluida su pierna, la cual dejo de identificar como propia cuando no pudo moverla.

Todo le palpitaba y ardía en una intensa agonía.

—Vamos, ¿dónde está tu coraje ahora? —le pregunto.

Ella simplemente no respondió o mas bien no pudo, ya solo respirar era doloroso.

—Lo suponía —añadió y la soltó con claro despreció.

Aun en shock con la respiración agitada y soltando un alarido de dolor, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se arrastro con la ayuda de su brazo ileso hasta acercase a la cama.

Sabía que no estaría a salvo, pero solo quería no estar cerca de esa mujer.

—Volveré mañana y será más y mejor —le anuncio antes de largarse soltando una carcajada.

—Joder —maldijo en alto y se maldijo a sí misma.

Las lagrimas inundaron su rostro, definitivamente si estaba maldita.

—No deberías de haberla provocado —escucho decir a una voz no muy lejos de ella.

—Vete —logro articular con dificultad, todo le estaba empezando a dar vueltas.

—No hay tiempo que perder Sakura, ya me lo pagaras luego.

Escucho antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

En sus dominios el lo controlaba todo y se enteraba de todo, así que era bien conocedor de las intenciones que tendría Karin al enterarse de que había mandado a la oji jade a una de las celdas. Así que había accedido a un trato con la misma.

Cuando la peli roja se presentó frente a él incapaz de ocultar su alegría y comunicándole que había acabado, el se preparo para dirigirse a las celdas. Pero no sin antes escuchar lo que tenia que decir la voz de su conciencia.

— ¿De verdad la has dejado allí solo para que Karin se desahogue? —interrogo el rubio con claro disgusto.

El miro con real interés el grado de enfado que tenia su fiel servidor, para él las cosas siempre tenían una solución y no importaban los medios y era lo que había aplicado a este asunto.

—Como buen gobernante no necesito lacayos insubordinados —explico —conozco el gran odio y envidia que profesa hacia Sakura y le he dado solo por hoy su desahogo.

— ¿Solo por hoy?, ¿te das cuenta de lo que habrá sufrido en manos de Karin?

—Nada que no pueda curar —acoto- Pero una traición innecesaria hubiera derramado más sangre.

—¿Desde cuando Karin es tan imprescindible para ti?

—Lo será mientras me siga siendo útil, al igual que tú —añadió a modo de advertencia.

—Podrás curar sus heridas, pero desde luego nunca te perdonara.

—No necesito su perdón, solo su entrega.

—Lo que tu digas, pero recuerda que tendrás que devolverla tarde o temprano, ella nació en ese pueblo y la ley establece que todo aquel que nació allí esta protegido bajo el apellido Uchiha, es decir que no puedes sustraer para tus placeres a ninguno de sus habitantes a menos que hayan arremetido contra ti o representado una amenaza a tu mandato.

—Puede que cambia esa ley algún día.

—Si, el día que te corrompas lo suficiente como para matar a tu propia sangre.

—Nunca se sabe —concluyo.

Seria mejor buscarla, el olor a sangre en la ropa de Karin era una clara señal de que apenas se había contenido. Y desde luego aun la quería viva.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Hacia tan solo unos minutos se había despertado con un gran dolor de cabeza y aunque la palpitación de sus articulaciones y el dolor aún eran fuertes, de alguna manera había disminuido y se había hecho algo mas soportable.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —pregunto al hombre que se mantenía en las sombras.

— He logrado retroceder durante unos segundos la maldición, es la que impide que tu poder interior pueda curarte.

—Mi poder interior —mascullo con sorna.

¿Dónde había estado cuando el Uchiha la había confinado en esa celda o cuando la peli roja se había cebado con ella?

— ¿Siempre has tenido esos pensamientos suicidas? —le cuestiono.

Ella alzo la vista intentando poder ver algo más allá de una figura claramente masculina, pero no lo consiguió.

¿Suicidarse? Tal vez no era la palabra, más bien solo era resignación. Se había rendido, ella lo sabía, no valía para esto, se lo había dicho a Tsunade, ¿así que para que luchar?

No podías introducir a alguien a un nuevo mundo y como si nada vencerlos a todos con un magnifico poder que aparecía mágicamente heredado.

Y menos con un poder tan inútil que no le permitía luchar.

—Solo has aprendido a canalizarlo, ¿pero no sabes usarlo verdad?

—Si no ha servido ni para protegerme, mucho menos servirá para pelear, así que déjame en paz.

— Aun no me has agradecido mi ayuda.

—No tengo nada que pueda darte y no sé si meterme en esta cama sea algo que elogiar.

—Lo tienes y muy pronto lo sabrás.

Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad y entonces tembló, de nuevo unas luces se estaban acercando a su celda.

Se acurruco sobre la sabana a pesar de su suciedad e intento mantener su cuerpo lo más inmóvil posible, solo esperaba que lo que sea que fuera se apiadara con ella esa noche, realmente no podría soportar más.

—Has superado la primera prueba Sakura.

Y sintió como era cargada en brazos.

* * *

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches a todas/todos** , las cosas se han puesto bastante intrigantes así que ahí van unas preguntas:

-¿Cual es realmente la intención de Sasuke al permitir que Karin le hiciera eso a Sakura?

 **-** ¿Quien es ese hombre en la sombra que ayudo Sakura?¿cuales son sus motivos ocultos?

 **-** ¿Conseguirá Sakura cambiar de idea y creer en si misma?

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndome y gracias las nuevas personas que han decidido seguir mi fic o añadido a favorito, nos vemos en la continuación.**

 **Sayo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **Sakura Pov**

Cansada, mallugada, herida física y mentalmente y con el orgullo herido.

Había intentado que la soltara a toda costa o más bien a todo lo que le permitía su estado actual, pero había sido inútil.

Caminaron por la oscuridad del pasillo y cuanto más se adentraban más cambiaba su lúgubre decoración. Una vez llegaron a una habitación desconocida para ella, entendió que pertenecía a su captor.

Era del doble del tamaño de su casa y aunque estaba decorada con sencillez, la opulencia que destilaba el suelo, las paredes, sus alfombras, los muebles, la cama y cada objeto que alanzaba a su vista, eran dignos de elogio.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo infinito por no gritar y es que se podía imaginar las intenciones que podría tener con ella.

El no detuvo sus pasos y continuo hasta dar con otra puerta y la soltó sobre el frio suelo. Y ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad para intentar alejarse de él.

—Aléjate de mí—demando arrinconándose a la pared de baldosas.

Un aullido de dolor se incrustó en su garganta cuando se arrastró con tanta rapidez y este resonó por todo el baño.

—Puedo quitarte ese dolor y lo sabes—añadió mientras se movía hacia la puerta y la cerraba.

 _Estoy perdida_ , pensó aterrorizada.

Sus intentos ojos negros se posaron en ella y estaba segura de que habían escudriñado cada parte de su ser.

Bajo la mirada y giro su rostro aferrando su cabeza a esa pared como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No quería mirarle.

Lo sintió, el frió tacto de su mano tomándola por la barbilla, no era la primera vez que tenía ese gesto hacia ella.

Y de un movimiento la forzó a estar frente a frente con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Podía notarlo, le tenía miedo. Su cuerpo mal herido temblaba no solo por el dolor, era por lo que ella imaginaba que pudiera pasar a continuación.

Se agacho al nivel de la oji jade y la sujeto por su mentón, pudo ver con más claridad los moretones de su cara.

—Mírame, voy a explicarte lo que pasara y no lo repetiré de nuevo—le pidió con voz pausada.

Pero ella no lo hizo, ni siquiera el mago.

—Podría dejarte inconsciente ahora mismo Sakura y evitarme todo este dialogo—la amenazo.

—Y luego divertirte con mi cuerpo— comentó casi inaudible.

Enseguida lo entendió y en cierta manera le molesto. Pero luego lo recordó.

Él era el personaje malvado en la trama de su historia.

—Aunque me gustaría degustarte de nuevo, en estas condiciones no eres deseable.

Enseguida los ojos de la peli rosa se alzaron con clara furia y eso le basto para continuar.

La sujetó como pudo del brazo no herido y pego su frente a la de ella, concentrándose, imaginándose su cuerpo, llevándola de nuevo a su estado óptimo.

Cuando se separó, no fue como la primera vez que la curo, sus ojos no entrarían en él de nuevo, ahora tenía su marca.

Estaba bajo su control.

—Aséate, tienes 10 minutos—anunció levándose y se marchó del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

El dolor había desparecido y cuando se puso de pie no le costó ningún esfuerzo. Por un instante la idea de intentar huir de allí cruzo por su mente, pero la desecho igual de rápido.

Miro el mueble que había junto al lava manos, había una tolla perfectamente doblada, con ropa de mujer a su lado y unas bailarinas en el suelo.

O él ya sabía que algo así podría ocurrir o lo había planeado absolutamente todo; su traída aquí, la paliza y luego curarla.

Era obvio que lo segundo cazaba más con ese hombre.

Incapaz de continuar conjeturando, opto por entrar a la ducha, si era el único momento de paz que iba tener ese día, bienvenido sea, aunque volviera de nuevo a esa pocilga.

Pero por más que paz que ansiara, al tocar el agua lo que obtuvo fue el recuerdo de su tía Tsunade y las lágrimas en silencio se confundieron con el agua.

—Solo espero que este bien—susurró con un deje de tristeza.

Después de estar duchada y vestida, asumió que el dolor físico había desaparecido del todo sin dejar rastro, pero el de su alma seguía allí incrustado y creciendo más y más.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando salió del baño y le vio sentando en la cama.

—Tu lealtad—contesto sin más.

— ¿Qué puedo tener yo que tú quieras poseer? —interrogo desconcertada.

—Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, soy el gobernante de mi mundo, el dueño de cada ser demoníaco y ellos me siguen con lealtad, pero no me basta.

— La mujer peli roja, la que finge ser una simple secretaria—añadió con rencor—Ella también te ha jurado tu lealtad—afirmo.

—Ella tiene un poder muy útil, pero tú también, la cuestión aquí es si serás tan lista como ella como para no convertirte en mi enemigo.

—No creo que, aprovechándote de mí, engañándome y mandándome a dar una paliza sea la mejor forma de hacerme tu aliada—respondió con rencor.

Su rostro se tornó aún más serio y alzo su vista caminando hacia ella, y se negó a si misma a retroceder.

Cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia, su corazón latió frenético, como si fuera un caballo desbocado.

—La única razón por la que ella logro herirte fue porque tú te rendiste antes de luchar, oculte mi identidad mas no te engañe, y en cuanto aprovecharme de ti—dijo y una sonrisa surco sus labios— si las suplicas salen de tus labios, es algo totalmente consentido.

—Es muy fácil de hablar cuando has impuesto una maldición que me impide usar lo que tengo—agrego con ira.

—Mi maldición no impedía que pudieras defenderte de Karin—sentencio.

La rabia ardía y consumía su interior, se negaba a creer que, si ella hubiera creído en sí misma, no hubiese recibido tal paliza.

—Vete a la mierda—replico harta de la situación.

Los ojos del Uchiha ser tornaron rojos y le vio chasquear los dedos. Al instante entraron lo que parecía unos guardias.

—Que vuelva a su celda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Salió de su habitación camino a la sala a la que siempre recurría para esfumar su insatisfacción, al lugar donde se encontraba su memoria más antigua.

Escogió el libro que apenas empezaba a coger forma, en el que estaba almacenando cada recuerdo y cada descubrimiento sobre su nuevo pasatiempo.

Y así lo hizo, escribió hasta plasmar cada detalle y cada nueva intriga que sentía, pero aun así no hallaba la saciedad, estaba hambriento. Volvería al mundo humano por uno días.

Con un chasquido su figura de disipo en un humo negro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Y de nuevo volvía a esa maldita celda, no podía creer que su destino fuera lo que veían sus ojos. Y estaba segura de que la promesa de volver de la tal Karin no sería en vano.

—Es hora de que tú y yo hablemos—escucho decir a una voz cada vez más reconocible para ella.

—No hablo con sombras—alego frustrada sentándose en la cama.

—Entonces mírame—le contesto.

Ante sus ojos apareció un hombre, tenía el pelo largo, una tez blanca y unos rasgos marcados, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos y es que, aunque hubiese poca iluminación era imposible no reparar en ellos.

—No puede ser—comento asombrada— Te pareces a él.

—Tanto como se parece alguien a su hermano—refuto—Un placer, soy Itachi Uchiha.

Enseguida reculo y su mirada se tornó desconfiada, ese apellido solo había traído desgracias para su vida.

—¿Estás aquí para vigilarme o para torturarme? —pregunto directa.

—Te diría que estamos en las mismas condiciones, pero tu llevas en esta celda menos de 24 horas yo unos cuantos siglos, aunque en una habitación más que sea con baño y con mejor aspecto que esto.

—¿Este es algún nuevo tipo de diversión que os habéis inventado entre hermanos?

¿Qué le hacía creer a este hombre que ella caería tan fácilmente? Ya había aprendido la lección había confiado en un hermano y había errado.

—Me encantaría tener el tiempo suficiente como para contarte miles de anécdotas de odio entre mi hermano y yo, pero debemos aprovechar su ausencia.

—Así que es eso, una lucha de poder—comprendió sin necesidad de saber más.

—Es mucho más que eso, soy el único que logro mantener con vida a los pocos habitantes de Konoha y a tu familia.

Eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Su tía se lo había contado, recordaba la historia del salvador que había confinado al demonio que había intentado matar a todos.

—Eso paso hace mucho, es imposible…

—Todos conocéis la historia de la salvación, pero no el precio que pague tiempo después cuando mi hermano decidió tomar venganza y confinarme aquí—dijo cortándola.

—¿Y que se supone que ganas contándome todo esto a mí?

—Mi billete de salida.

* * *

 **Buenos días, tardes y noches** , aquí le dejo la continuación.

¿Que creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?

¿Esta Sasuke actuando bien con Sakura?

Muchas gracias a todas/os por la espera, continuare el fic lo mas rápido posible pero no dejando de lado la calidad.

 **Posdata: He creado un instagram es hanami_azul_celeste**

 **Sayo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **Tsunade Pov**

Pronto se cumplirían 24 horas desde la desaparición de Sakura. Había intentado buscarla, de rastrear su paradero con el poco poder que le quedaba, pero había no dado sus frutos.

Ahora débil y con el pleno conocimiento de que su muerte se acercaba, lo único que deseaba era poder ver el rostro de su sobrina una vez más antes de partir.

—Por favor Tsunade, deberías de entrar—le pidió una débil voz femenina desde la ventana.

Dio un último vistazo al jardín, como si de alguna manera pudiese materializar a la joven y luego simplemente entro.

Cuando llego a la cocina pudo ver la tristeza y el dolor que desprendían de la rubia.

—Tú también necesitas descansar Mebuki—aconsejo a la madre de su sobrina.

—No voy a dejarte sola en tu última noche, además ella puede aparecer por esa ventana en cualquier momento—añadió no dispuesta a perder la esperanza.

Y así llevaban todo el día, desde su llegada del templo una pidiéndole a la otra que no debía preocuparse, que Sakura volvería.

Luego fijo su vista en la mesa. Normalmente Mebuki habría hecho un té para ambas, pero hoy, había sacado unas cuantas botellas de sake. Era la primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano que la veía beber.

—Entonces sírveme una copa más—le pidió.

La noche se acercaba y ella sabía que al alba ya no podría volver a beber.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Aunque creía en la historia del peli negro el recelo no desaparecía de sus ojos. Ella jamás debía de olvidar lo que significaba tratar con un Uchiha.

Pero lo que si era cierto es que, si él deseaba algo de ella, tendría que pagar precio justo.

— ¿Cómo? —le pregunto.

Le miro, su expresión seria no cambiaba, pero sus ojos parecían relucir de manera distinta.

—Aunque yo he sido confinado, lo que me mantiene aquí no es una maldición como la tuya, es un sello.

— ¿Y se supone que debo romperlo?

—Lo único que puede romper este sello es quien lo ha creado o que una sacerdotisa lo purifique.

—Por si lo has olvidado no puedo usar mi poder a mi antojo—replico— y mucho menos con esto en mi cuerpo—dijo apartando la tela de su piel y mostrándole el tatuaje.

—Yo puedo deshacer la maldición.

Esas palabras tocaron campanas de felicidad en su interior, pero se calmó nada era gratis ni tan fácil.

— ¿Y entonces porque no has roto tu propio sello? —interrogo.

—Durante todo este tiempo he acumulado el poder suficiente como para debilitar el sello y así poder trasladar una imagen mía a cualquier otro sitio, mi cuerpo real no está aquí contigo—le explico—pero puedo usar los restos de mi poder para anular tu maldición. Después de todo ha sido creada por un Uchiha y solo uno puede romperla.

— ¿Entontes como lograste curarme y moverme a la cama antes?

— No te cure, solo alivie los síntomas de tu dolor y luego te materialice a la cama, si has presenciado lo dones de Sasuke sabrás que no necesariamente necesitamos tocar a alguien para cambiar las cosas.

Recordó la noche en la que se conocieron en ese hotel con Sasuke, con solo un chasquido de dedos él había cambiado todo a su voluntad.

Pero entonces lo recordó, la noche que se había colado en su casa y hoy cuando la había curado, comprendió que solo la obligaba a mirarle para hacer alarde de su poder.

—Y si tú no estás aquí y la celda está cerrada, ¿cómo poder llegar hasta donde estas tu?

—Solo necesitas aceptar Sakura, de lo demás me encargo yo.

Sabía que no tenía nada que pensar, pero al mismo tiempo la desconfianza le impedía aceptar de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no está Sasuke o Karin en la mansión?

— Él no está, su presencia se ha materializado al plano humano—le aseguro.

—Así que el riesgo está en que ella se me percate de mi ausencia en la celda.

—Y lo hará, pero para entonces tu y yo ya no estaremos aquí, así que toma una decisión, su amo no esta y querrá venir de nuevo a por ti.

—Maldición—mascullo—Acepto—dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Alguien vendrá para guiarte hasta a mí, no olvides que diste tu palabra.

Lo sabía había dado su palabra y eso era lo que más la angustiaba.

Lo segundos pasaron y empezó a desesperarse al no escuchar ningún sonido de alguien acercándose, por un m omento creyó que había caído en una trampa o que había sido un engaño hasta que vio a una figura femenina frente a las rejas.

—Sígueme—le pidió con una voz suave al abrirse la reja.

Ella asintió y se apresuró. Era la primera vez caminando hacia el otro lado de las celdas, cuando salió de ella cargada en brazos de Sasuke había sido dirección contraria. Al menos confirmaba por ahora que no sería llevada ante ese demonio.

—Mas rápido—le pidió la mujer.

Se fijo en ella, era alta, delgada, de piel muy clara y con un curioso pelo de color azul. Daba la sensación de que era menos pesada que el papel ya que no lograba escuchar sus pasos.

Continuaron corriendo por el pasillo, parecía casi interminable. Para entonces ya no había más celdas, pero si diferentes puertas.

La mujer parecía mirar cada una con desinterés a medida que las rebasaban, pero hubo una en concreto en la que se detuvo.

—Hasta aquí puedo llevarte, él te espera tras esa puerta.

Miro la puerta con atención, era distinta a las otras, sus grabados parecían estar hecho con más detalle.

Se giro para preguntarle a la mujer porque no entraba, pero para entonces esta ya se estaba alejando con suma rapidez.

 _No importa_ , se dijo así misma y coloco su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón cerro los ojos esperando algún tipo de ataque o descarga eléctrica, pero nada, solo se abrió la puerta sin más al girarlo.

Pero para cuando entro para lo que no estaba preparada era para ver a un hombre un aspecto no tan mejorado como había proyectado en la celda.

—Veo que vosotros también podéis usar photoshop—comento con burla.

—Como veras no tengo ningún ordenador conmigo—dijo de forma perspicaz.

—Creía que llevabas siglos encerrado y que no podrías entender mi referencia.

—Puedo mantenerme informado—comento con cierto hastió en su voz.

—Discúlpame por olvidar tu magnificencia—respondió con sarcasmo.

—Acércate y cierra la puerta, no la necesitaremos para salir de aquí—dijo dando por cerrado el tema.

Se acerco tal y como le pidió y se quedó frente a él.

—Aparta la tela y ladea la cabeza—le ordeno— y recuerda en cuanto lo rompa tendrás solo unos segundos para tocarme, si lo haces ambos saldremos de aquí con vida.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?

—Ambos moriremos en manos de mi hermano, yo por intentar huir y tú por traicionarlo.

Genial, no estaba del lado de nadie y tendría que morir por traición si esto no salía bien.

—Tu si sabes cómo no presionar a una simple mortal—añadió con nerviosismo.

—Si fueras tan simple no podrías romper mi sello—recalco—prepárate—le anuncio.

Trago saliva y se mentalizo, solo tenía que tocarle, nada más y podría salir de allí, solo eso.

Y entonces lo sintió el toque de su mano sobre su piel y todo sucedió a cama lenta para ella.

Primero fue la quemazón, algo que rugía en su interior, como si acabara de despertar e incendiado cada rincón de cuerpo.

Lo segundo fue la liberación, alzo una mano y se preparó para usar todo aquello que la inundaba.

Y lo tercero y último la imagen de Sasuke apareciendo justo en el instante que su mano recayó en el hombro del Uchiha mayor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Sucedió en un segundo, había notado que alguien había alterado su maldición sobre Sakura y solo había una persona en el mundo que pudiera atreverse a provocarlo.

La furia se acrecentó en él y para cuando apareció frente a los traidores estos se esfumaron ante de sus ojos, no sin antes ver la cara de satisfacción de su hermano al mirarle.

—Naruto—le convoco y este se materializo frente a él.

—Joder, esa mujer tiene el don de dar con los seres más malvados del Yomi, sin ofender—añadió el rubio, pero él respondió con una mirada gélida.

—Soluciones, lo sé, buscare a quien haya podido ayudarles y tal vez sepa a donde fueron—dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sería mejor que Itachi supiera esconderse muy bien, porque esta vez no se contendría.

Se materializo en la habitación de la peli roja y esta se sobresaltó al verle y se inclinó.

— ¿Qué le ha traído a mi…?

—Te permití tocarla porque me eras útil Karin—la corto—no hagas que me arrepienta, ahora encuéntrala—le ordeno— y la quiero ilesa—recalco como última advertencia.

Si alguien tenía que vengarse de Sakura por su osadía, seria él.

* * *

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches** , estoy aquí de nuevo con otra actualización, espero que lo estén disfrutando. Este seria el cuarto capitulo que subo en pocos días a modo de recompensa por tardar tanto.

 **¿Les esta esta gustando?** , dejen me saber que opinan o como se sienten.

 **-¿Llegara a tiempo Sakura para ver a Tsunade?**

 **-¿Realmente Itachi solo desea la libertad?**

 **¿Encontrara Sasuke a Sakura?**

Sayo


End file.
